St Vincent's
by P.P.S
Summary: *Chap 22* St. Vin's is a boarding school for out of control teenagers. Your parents give you three strikes and you're out, straight to St. Vin's. If the rumors are right, fear has been struck deep into your heart. If only they really knew about St. Vin's.
1. 1

St. Vincent's written by Polecat  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns pretty much everyone, what they don't own I'll put up when I come across it.  
  
Note: Yeah, starting another fic that I have no idea where I'm going with it. What can I say? It's late, I've had much too much chocolate (makes me hyper) and weird things pop into my head at times like these. This will contain slash (but it's not all slash) and some original characters too. Now, if you haven't run from the room screaming, you can continue on ahead.  
  
*1*  
  
They can't possibly be serious. Ha! This is a joke. Okay, haha, real funny, now turn the car around and lets go home. Hmmm, funny, Dad's taking my suitcase out of the truck. Okay, Dad, I've got the point. Real dramatic. I've learned my lesson, now let's go home.  
  
"Out." He opens the car door and barks out his order. What am I? Your God damn dog?  
  
"Mom," she only shakes her head and looks down at the concrete. Bitch, do something. Don't just let him send me away like this.  
  
I turn to look at the large stone building that I'll now have to call home. It looks more a prison than a catholic school. "Dad," I turn back to face him. His face is set in stone.  
  
"No." All these one word sentences, gee, aren't we so articulate. He reaches down to pick up my bag and I stare at the balding spot of his head, rage running through me. If only I had a knife I'd ram right through his scull. Then again... maybe it's thoughts like that that landed me at St. Vincent's to begin with.  
  
I look over to the scrawny squirt looking up at me with big brown eyes. If only I had that knife I'd gouge his fucking eyes out. "What?"  
  
"How long do you think you're gonna be here?"  
  
I shrug, "Until I graduate, or straighten up, or die. Ya know, which one might come first."  
  
He nodded, "I get your room for the entire time you're gone!" And he sprinted away and into the car. Good thing too or they'd have to turn the car around and bring into the police station for manslaughter.  
  
"Here." He hands me off the suitcase, it contains the only things from home I was allowed to bring; a few changes of clothes, my new school uniform, a book and some photos.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"I'll drive off once I see you through the doors."  
  
He goes around to the driver side and climbs in the car. Mom kisses my cheek, forces a smile and refuses to meet with eye contact. Like a dead man walking, I straighten my back, take hold of my luggage and walk that path to my imprisonment. I barely stood in front of the large oak doors before my father was pulling away from the curb. Bastard. But I suck it all up, contemplate for a moment of just running away, decide against it and walk in.  
  
The door's of St. Vincent's slammed loudly as they closed behind me, trapping me in and my freedom out. But that's okay, the door might be guarded and the windows barred, but there's nothing that's ever been able to hold in David Jacobs.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's kinda short but it's all my mind would spit out for the time being. And Davey is probably, kinda out of character, but he's sorta supposed to be.  
  
This'll be PG-13 bordering close to R. If it gets to extreme, I'll boost it up to R (if I really have to, which I don't feel like doing). 


	2. 2

Thank you so much to everyone who read the story and reviewd it. And now, for all those who have been so patient, the next chapter:  
  
*2*  
  
Our day starts at 6 a.m. You wake, wait for a shower, dress, eat breakfast and attend class. God, somebody kill me now.  
  
Classes are held on the first floor, the baesment is where the cafeteria is and where all meals are eaten. The second floor is home to the boys dormitories, each room is set up for three or four boys. The third floor is for the girls. As told to me by the school counselor -Medda Larkson- 'The boys are on the bottom and the girls have on top.' I don't even think she knew the irony of her own sentence.  
  
I sit on my bunk now and watch two of my room mates horseplay. One's a blonde and the other brunette, they both wear eye glasses. Medda told me their names, only I can't remember them. They told me they perfer Specs and Dutchy anyway.  
  
Dutchy pinned Specs to the mattress, the boy on the bottom wriggled in attempts to get free. "So what'cha do to get sentenced to St. Vin's?"  
  
I shrugged, "Shit."  
  
He grinned, "Yeah, us too."  
  
"'Cept you got paid fir it," Specs said.  
  
The blonde shrugged, "Lots of sex with plenty of cash. Who'd pass that up?"  
  
"What did you do, sell drugs?"  
  
He laughed, "No, but I sucked them up like candy. Man, I did every fucking thing and never had enough cash. So I turned to turning trocks to get my shit. It didn't take long before I figured I like cash for sex instead of drugs."  
  
"So you're a hooker?"  
  
"I prefer man-slut. Give up, Specsie?"  
  
The brunette finally stopped struggling and nodded, "I give."  
  
Dutchy grinned wider and pressed his lips to the other boys. This site would of surely given my mother a massive heart attack, I however found it intriginb. No doubt that both my room mates are pretty nice looking.  
  
"Dutch," a raven haired girl popped her head into the doorway. Dutchy glanced up and she motioned him forward. "C'mon, Oscar left his post, hurry up."  
  
"Later babe, booty call awaits," he kissed Specs again and dashed from the room.  
  
I turned to my remaining room mate with a quizzical look.  
  
"That's Queenie," he explained.  
  
"His girlfriend?"  
  
"Casual sex."  
  
"Oh. So then you two are together?"  
  
He laughed, "Dutchy enjoys sex too much to keep one person. No, we're not a couple, casual sex."  
  
"Ah. Did sex and drugs get you in this prison too?"  
  
"No," he sat up and rolled his shirt sleeves to the elbows. On each arm were several long scars going crossways and up past where the shirt stopped. "It kinda freaks out your parents when you make art across your skin."  
  
"Suicidal?"  
  
"Nope, just thought it looked pretty."  
  
"Hey guys," my third room mate, named Mush, skipped into the room. A huge smile was spread from ear to ear. He must of just got laid, nobody is that happy in general. "Dinner's on, you comin'?"  
  
He skipped back out of the room and I shot Specs another quizzical look. "How'd Happy end up here? Spread too much sunshine through the world?"  
  
"Bipolar disorder. You've seen him on a good day. On bad one's the boy never stops crying, and he packs a helluva punch."  
  
"Guys, c'mon," Mush poked his head back into the room. "It's steak tonight."  
  
"Oooo, yummy," Specs followed him out.  
  
Oooo, steak... knives.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: (Haha, Disney, you don't own it all!). Disney owns the rights to every single guy and person reconizible from the movie. I own Polecat and Duckie. Shortie, Queenie, Skylar, Ruin and Magic are owned by Shortie, FictionHobbit, Falco, Keza and Cards (in that order).  
  
Thank you guys so much for letting me use your characters.  
  
Next chapter (coming up very shortly), we'll meet some more of the guys, some girls and find out how they screwed up and sent to boarding school. 


	3. 3

*3*  
  
The steak is horrible, and worst of all it's already precut. My schoolmates mingle and chatter while two stern looking nuns and an old security guard keep watch.  
  
Dutchy and Queenie came running in ten minutes late, cat calls ans jeering went out to them. They both looked desheveled and bitter. Specs sat a few chairs down from me, comparing cut marks with a dark hair girl he called Polecat. Mush was giddy and sitting next to a small girl --I can only imagine she's called Tiny or smalls or Shortie. Besides that, I don't know a single person.  
  
"So you must be the new guy, huh?" A tall and dark haired guy sits across from me.  
  
I shrug, "I would guess so."  
  
"I'm Skittery. I heard you were in here for stabbing somebody."  
  
It didn't exactly go that far."  
  
"Oh, here lookit this," he pulled his shirt sleeve back to reveal a thick scar across his wrist. "My most recent attempt and nearly succeeded," he bragged. "I've done other shit, popped pills, ran from cops, dived in front of cars. Guess a little blodd finally got Mom's attention."  
  
"You cut yourself open for attention?"  
  
He shrugged, "At lease she stopped screaming at me for awhile and just started screaming."  
  
"Davey, I want ya to meet somebody," Mush sat down at the table, Skittery sneered and walked off.  
  
"This is Shortie," he motioned to the small girl with highlighted brown hair. "She's my girlfriend." His tone said 'so back off', even though his face was lit up with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, hi."  
  
"Hi," she chirpped.  
  
Inside my head, I groaned. Please don't tell me she's as bubbly as her other half.  
  
"Is that watch a real Kenneth cole?"  
  
I glanced down to the band on my arm. I never really gve the thing too much thought. My grandmother gave it to me for my birthday last year.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
Her green eyes grew a little wider as she looked intently at my watch. Mush cuckled, "Shortie has expensive taste without the cash to match."  
  
She sighed, "You should see my closet at home. Gucci, Versace, nothing like the rags I had to bring here."  
  
Technically, I don't think DKNY would count as rags.  
  
"Move out of my way before I ram my fist down your throat."  
  
I glanced across the room to a girl threatening the old security guard. The old man barely blinked an eye and the raven hair girl looked at him menacingly.  
  
I looked over to Dutchy, thinking it was Queenie ready to pummel the guard. Nope, she was eating her steak.  
  
"Fucking move!," the girl was enraged now. I sat up straighter in my chair, maybe a fight would break out, that'd be cool.  
  
"That's Ruin," Shortie said. "Shes really... really... well just look at her!"  
  
Mush nodded, "She came here from East Side. Grew up in a bad family situation or something. She use to sell drugs to, well, to most of the people here who use to do drugs."  
  
"Why doesn't Kloppman do something?," I asked as the old man just stood there. I girl had her fist bunched and looked ready to take a swing.  
  
Mush shrugged, "He can't touch us unless we try to leave the building. Ruin's only talking shit, she does that sometimes. Things get boring and people get antsy, need something to liven the place up."  
  
"What is going on here?," Medda rushed into the cafeteria. "Ruin, what's wrong?"  
  
"I need some air."  
  
"No one's allowed outside without supervision, you know that. Mr. Kloppman certailnly has no authority to let you out of the building."  
  
"He's blocking the fucking door."  
  
"Because I'm paid to keep you in."  
  
"Ruin, sit," Medda instructed. "Everyone, return to your dorms."  
  
"I'm not sitting, if eberyone else gets to go back to their rooms then so do it."  
  
"No," Medda's gentle tone turned firm. "You are to sit and we are going to talk. Have you seen Mr. Denton today?"  
  
Ruin scoffed, "Fuck, Denton."  
  
"David," Medda took my arm as I passed her. "You wait here too, Mr. Denton has scheduled an appointment with you."  
  
"Denton? Who's he?"  
  
Ruin flopped down in the closest seat, "He's out Goddamn, fucking shrink."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. 4

You wanted more? Here's more! You have questions? Some are answered! You wanna get past my con artist pitching? Scroll on down!  
  
*4*  
  
Denton was a rather chatty fellow who asked too many questions. I gave one word responses, shrugged or just ignored them. all the while he jotted down notes with an 'mmm,' 'uh huh,' 'I see,' that typical shrink crap. I hate shrinks, I hate doctors. I hate the way they think they know you after only three sessions. But Denton wasn't too pushy, I guess that makes him okay.  
  
By time the hour long session was over, I had only two hours before we were to call it lights out. They expect to be in bed by ten, what do we look like, ten year olds?  
  
My room mates were engrossed in their homework --probably trying to do what they put off earlier. Actually, pretty much all of the second floor was busy with school work. Down to the end of the corridor was the library used for research and study, with nothing better to do I wandered off there.  
  
It was probably as big as two dorm rooms, had a few bookcases of books, a couple of tables and a computer. To my surprise -if not interest- there were also a couple of girls.   
  
One girl sat at the computer, she didn't appear very tall and had dark hair. She chatted with a Hispanic girl who hung over her shoulder. I walked over to them and introduced myself.  
  
"Um, hi, I'm David Jacobs."  
  
"Hi Davey," the shorter girl beamed. "I'm Skylar, this is Magic."  
  
Magic eyed me over and I did the same, "Hey."  
  
"Yeah, hey."  
  
"you the one who stabbed your dad?"  
  
I scoffed, "I didn't stab anyone, and it wasn't my dad."  
  
"Oh, whatever. So what's your preference, boys or girls?"  
  
Skylar shook her head and muttered, "Oh god."  
  
I shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
"Mmm, cool. If your ever lonely, Oscar's usually dozing off by midnight. My rooms on the right side, just past the showers. I can always use a little company."  
  
"Magic!," Skylar hissed. "What about Bumlets?"  
  
She shrugged, "What's he gonna do? He's not going to risk getting into anymore trouble. He's already in here until he's 18 or graduates --yeah, until he's 18."  
  
"Skylar, get over here!" I glanced back to the library door, there was a guy there about average height with dirty blonde hair and the most sexy mouth. If I'm ever lonely, I think I might just seek him out for some company.  
  
"Skylar, c'mon!"  
  
"I'm comin'!," she shouted back as she scooped up a few books and pushed herself away from the table. "Quit rushin' me around."  
  
"Just hurry up."  
  
"For what? You'll be done in six minutes anyway."  
  
"What?! Fuck you."  
  
She smirked at him, "That's what you're plannin' on doin'."  
  
"Wow, whole lotta sex goin' on in this place," I commented."  
  
"If we act like angels to their faces, they have no idea we're devils behind their backs."  
  
"Good philosophy."  
  
"Keeps ya from climbing the walls."  
  
"Is this place really bad? I mean, I've heard that the teachers are super strict. If you screw up you get sent to your dorm with nothing but a slice of bread and glass of water."  
  
Magic laughed so hard she had to hold onto her sides, "This is a school, not prison."  
  
"Just sayin' what I heard."  
  
"Rumors, this place has a million of 'em. It's not that bad really. The teachers are asses, but then again their saints and we're sinners, so do you expect any less?"  
  
"Oh. So why'd your parents send you here?"  
  
"It's not obvious? Sex. I love sex. I want sex. Right now. More. Gotta get it. My mother actually thought I was possessed," she chuckled. I didn't get the joke so she continued on, "My parents are really strict Catholics, they sent me in hopes I'll straighten up, hear my calling and become a nun. All they really wanted to do was get rid of me. How about you?"  
  
"My sister's a bitch so I threw a knife at her head."  
  
"Didja get her?"  
  
"I have a bad shot, I only nicked her ear, I was aiming for her eye."  
  
"Guess you'll have to learn to aim better."  
  
"Guess so. Who's that guy Skylar left with?"  
  
Magic smirked, "That guy is one of the most talented men in bed. His names Spot Conlon, he and Skylar are sorta a couple."  
  
"Sorta?"  
  
"Spot can't be faithful to just one person, it's a sin to him. God forbid though if Skylar even looks at another guy, Spot would have his head on a platter."  
  
"Whoa, anger issues, huh?"  
  
"Anger, jealousy, rage, violence. He use to have a real bad coke addiction too. They both did."  
  
"Skylar, really?"  
  
"Yeah, she's not as sweet as she seems. She's been in trouble with the police alot, she's gone to juvenile hall, been in group homes. This is her last step before they finally throw her in jail."  
  
"Why? What she do, rob a bank?"  
  
"No, but she stole a police cruiser."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Truth be told, I don't really know what color Spot's hair is. Or he eyes really. So if I screwed that up, I beg forgiveness. Ta-daa! We learn way Davey has been sent off to boarding school. He hates Sarah! Awww, who like Davey now? *raises hand and hugs David* Whoa, is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? Oh... it's a knife.  
  
Disclaimer: Found some more folks Disney doesn't own. Chance is owned by Shortie and Tiger by Blinks-Tiger. They'll be making appearances soon. 


	5. 5

*5*  
  
My first class of the day was Drug Counseling/Rehabilitation. I couldn't believe it myself, what drugs have I ever taken? With that question in mind, I turned to Dutchy and asked him exactly that.  
  
He shrugged, "Ever tried E? Popped any pills? Taken a toke?"  
  
"Once at summer camp when I was 14. We had this really cool counselor and he passed the joint around the camp fire. But why should that matter now?"  
  
"You've polluted your body with toxin and sin, you must repent! Repent and be cleansed!," Dutchy joked in the style of an evangelist. I snickered loudly as the rest of the class piled into the room.  
  
All in all there were only ten kids, I'd of thought the class would of been bigger.  
  
"They just haven't caught us all yet," Dutchy smirked.  
  
I glanced around the room, at lease half the kids I'd never seen before.  
  
"Need introductions?," Dutchy asked.  
  
I shook my head, "Just tell me who they are."  
  
"Okay... have you met Skylar?" I nodded. "Ah, which means you've met Spot too. Alright... Hows about Tiger?"  
  
"No, which one's that?"  
  
"See the bubbly little red head over there? That's Tiger, a girl after my own heart. She's done ecstasy and speed. See the brown hair guy and the Asian kid? They're Pie Eater and Swifty. They both use to do speed real bad, that's how Swifty got his name. Pie has the attention deficit disorder, so speed just made him all the more hyper."  
  
"What about the guy wiping his nose?"  
  
Dutchy chuckled, "Snoddy. He was a huge coke head, the nose wiping this is sorta a habit. The guy next to him is Bumlets, he use to sell weed so he's in here for testing the product." He glanced around the room, "That's everyone, right?"  
  
"Nope," a dark haired girl sat down in a desk besides us. I recognized her from the cafeteria. "Forgot about me, Dutch."  
  
"Dave, this is Polecat and she has no reason to be here."  
  
I looked at here quizzically, "Then why are you here?"  
  
"Teachers are convinced I'm high."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause she acts it," Dutchy said. "She laughs over the simplest things--"  
  
"Dude, that squirrel totally ran straight into the tree. It was fuckin' funny!"  
  
"And she says 'duuuuude' all the time. Plus she can't remember shit half the time. She always loses her books or an article of clothing, which by the way, Specs found your bra."  
  
"Hey, just 'cause I'm a space case, doesn't mean I'm high."  
  
Dutchy rolled his eyes, "Sure."  
  
"Dude, I'm not!"  
  
"Attention class," Ms. Larkson called attention to the front of the room. "The bell as rung and class is starting."  
  
"And I," Polecat slumped down in her seat, "am napping."  
  
"Margaret." Polecat nearly hit the roof as Medda directed attention her way, "Today we'll start with you."  
  
The dark hair girl walked to the front of the class, "Yeah, hi, I'm Polecat and I've been clean now for.... mmmm, all my life!"  
  
"I've only done it once," I whispered to Dutchy. "What am I supposed to say?"  
  
He shrugged, "Just say how bad you felt after doing it, that it got you really sick and you pray to God every day for forgiveness."  
  
"That'll work?"  
  
"I dunno, but it's what I keep saying."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*sings* I'm off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz. Toody, toody, sha la la la la la...  
  
*Pie!Muse comes and drags Polecat away* I think you might need some sleep. 


	6. 6

Oops, I screwed up in chapter 5. I put Skylar down as Falco, but I think I fixed it. Just wanted to clear that up. Sometimes this brain of mine... it has a mind of it own.  
  
*6*  
  
These uniforms are giving me a headache. Never have I seen so much plaid or yellow before. An awful, butter yellow that really makes me yearn for toast. Yellow and grey plaid skirts for the girls with yellow blouses, grey or black slacks for the boys with yellow dress shirts. I feel so queer in this outfit. Not saying that that might be off key, it's just how it makes me feel.  
  
I hate my third period teacher, and I know it's wrong to hate a nun. She's evil, she is. She has these cold blue eyes that just cut right through you. She's scary, seriously. She teaches Algebra too, which in itself makes her evil. I hate this shit, I can never understand it. Give me English Lit anyday.  
  
By lunch, I'm already packed down with what would of been a weekends worth of work at my old school. Not here though, they want all this handed it by tomorrow. Lunch at lease taste better than dinner did. The day is at lease almost over, only for tomorrow to be another grueling one. Dammit, for once I'm actually wishing I didn't throw that knife at Sarah's head.  
  
"Hiya, Davey." A curly haired kid walking with a crutch sits next to me. I didn't know him, I hadn't met him yet, obviously he knew me.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Hi."  
  
"I'm Crutchy."  
  
"I'm David, but I guess you know that already."  
  
He nodded, "Yep. I know you tried to kill your sister too."  
  
"Ha! I didn't try to kill her... just shut her up. God, how fast does news spread through this place?"  
  
"Pretty fast, we all knew by lights out last night."  
  
I rolled my eyes, kids here were worst gossipers than my mother's friends. "Gonna tell me why you're here, since you know why I am."  
  
"Sure! I stole a car."  
  
"A police cruiser?"  
  
"No, that was Skylar. I stole this hot Mustang. Man, a real beaut. Shamrock green, black flames on the hood," he whistled slowly through his teeth. "Gorgeous. I ran it into two parked cars, damn thing folded up like an accordion."  
  
I glanced at his crutch and he grinned bashfully, "Use to walk fine till then."  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear that."  
  
He shrugged, "No problem. Hey Magic!" He stood from the table and followed the girl across the lunch room, I went back to my lunch.  
  
"You David?"  
  
I looked up and into the face of a god. A goddamn sex god. Sandy brown hair, hazel brown eyes and the most adorable cowboy hat. On either side of him was a short Italian and a kid wearing an eye patch.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
The cowboy sat across from me, the other two remained standing. "I'm Jack, some call me Cowboy. This here is Racetrack and this one is Kid Blink," he motioned over each shoulder. "You're the new kid and new kids have to go through an initiation."  
  
"Initiation? Like what?"  
  
"Like see what you're made of, see if you've got the stuff so survive at St. Vin's."  
  
"Whatever. I'm not going through any initiation shit. I don't need to fit in here, I just need to do my time so I can go the hell home."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Either you go through the initiation or we make your time spent here a living hell."  
  
Racetrack grinned, "And we know how to do it too."  
  
"Your macho, bullshit games don't scare me."  
  
"Then show up tonight, prove you ain't a punk."  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
"Oh, I think you do. You see, the nuns don't like it when boys are caught in the girls dorms."  
  
I looked at Jack confused, "I've never even been on the third floor."  
  
"Really?," Kid Blink said. "Not according to Tiger there. Seems you was in my girls room, she even has something personal of yours to prove it," he waved across the cafeteria at the tiny red head I had in my first class.  
  
She waved back, winked at me and waved my purple dotted boxers in the air.  
  
My jaw fell open, "You stole my underwear?"  
  
"No," Kid said. "You left them in Tiger's room."  
  
"An act like that could get another couple of months," Racetrack said.  
  
"Meet us here tonight at twelve. If you don't, tomorrow one of the nuns will be dragging you from class by your ear."  
  
I glared at Jack, shooting both his minions evil looks, they weren't phased. "How am I supposed to get past Morris?"  
  
Jack grinned, "That's your first test."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, did I get Jack's description right?  
  
Also, a big ol' THANKYOUGUYSSOMUCH! for all the reviewers. You guys totally make the story worth writing, since you're enjoying it and all. 


	7. 7

Ya know what? I've written myself into a corner with this fic and SSwA. I have no idea (yet) what Pie Eater's big secret will be and I have no clue what this initiation will be. I'll just make something up and hopefully it'll pass as good.  
  
*7*  
  
Getting pass Morris was much easier than I had thought. He was easy to distract and out smart, and I didn't even have anything clever up my sleeve. The showers are directly across from my dorm, so I simply tossed on of Dutchy's cans of hairspray into a stall and watched it ricochet off the walls. Morris came running in like an angry bulldog searching around for the source of the noise. Easy as that, I just slipped past him and down to the first floor.  
  
Kloppman was a little bit more difficult to get past. He patrolled the halls like clockwork, keen to every sound. As soon as he was far enough to the opposite of the hall, I dashed down the flight of stairs to the basement.  
  
Quite pleased of myself for having of gotten past both guards with too little difficulty, I proudly entered the cafeteria. Instead of just three faces waiting for me, there were ten.  
  
"Welcome to the party!," Skylar announced. "We've all come to watch you be humiliated."  
  
Inwardly I groaned. I few simple tasks in front of a couple of guys I could accomplish without too much embarrassment. But there were too many people here now, maybe I'll just about face and go back to bed.  
  
"So ya passed the first test, as easy as it was," Jack said. "Ready for the next one?"  
  
"Depends on what it is."  
  
"Nothin' too complicated, here," he handed me off a piece of lined paper.  
  
I unfolded it and ready over the list. One bra, two Delancey flashlights, Kloppman's watch, note from Denton saying 'I love you'. Hug Jake and Ruin, get Pie Eater to pay attention for ten minutes, make Duckie smile, spend Friday in a dress.  
  
"What's this, your to do list?"  
  
Jack grinned, "No, it's yours."  
  
"What,?" I laughed. "What am I supposed to do, everything on this list?"  
  
"Yep. In no particular order either, except for Friday's task."  
  
"We'll help you with your make up," Skylar and Queenie volunteered.  
  
"What's this with Jake and Ruin and the other two? I only know two of them."  
  
"Well Ruin's like a rabid dog, good luck trying to get next to her," Kid Blink said as he flicked his Zippo lighter on and off. He grinned at the sparking flames, Queenie seemed distracted by it too.  
  
"Jake hates to be touched," Racetrack said. "Use to get the shit kicked outta him by his dad. Duckie's just as fucked up, she never smiles and I mean never."  
  
"Pie over there can't keep still to save his life," Jack informed me pointing to the kid I had in my first period drug class. He was karate fighting with the back wall, the wall didn't protest but I wonder what it ever did to offend him. "Nothin' keeps his attention, it's kinda annoying actually."  
  
"And this is all I have to do? Just what's on this list and I'm, what? One of the gang? Passed my initiation?"  
  
Jack and his two cronies nodded, "Simple as that. Just as long as you have it all done by Friday."  
  
"That's the deadline," Blink laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm takin' bets," Race announced to the room. "Cash only. Form a line on the left for whoever thinks the new guy can do it and one on the right for whoever thinks he can't." Two people lined up on left, a Spanish kid I'm pretty sure is named Bumlets and Skylar.  
  
I glanced over the list again, this was either going earn me possible respect from my schoolmates, get me a black eye or land me in even more counseling.  
  
"You accept?"  
  
I stared into his hazel eyes, the twinkle in them made me like him despite the loathing I was feeling towards him. Plus the fact that he has to be one of the most gorgeous guys I ever laid eyes one --even if he was an ass-- didn't help me in trying to dislike him as much as I wanted to.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it."  
  
He laughed, "Race, put me down for ten bucks."  
  
"Against him, right Jacky?"  
  
"Nah," he grinned at me. "For him."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ack, I couldn't come up with anything better. I once saw this guy who had to go around for a week in a cheerleader uniform when he was being hazed, that's why Davey has to wear the dress. There's more to the dress than just that, but you'll hafta wait and see. 


	8. 8

I've got the next chapter of Sin Sleeps with Angels all written up. Yep, it's just sitting on my desktop. I was gonna post it, but.... I think I'll just make you all wait a while longer! Bwahahaha! The evil plot muse has taken over!  
  
*8*  
  
I can't do this. No, I can't take it anymore. Six o'clock in the morning! No! No human being should be forced to be awake and functioning at this ungodly hour. That's right, I said it's ungodly. It's cruel. It's torturous. The first day I was alright with it. I was in a daze from not enough sleep to really focus on the fact that it was six a.m. But day two, hell no. I'm not doing this, no way in--  
  
"Good morning all."  
  
"Good morning Ms. Larkson."  
  
To my relief, I only had drug Counseling/Rehabilitation on Monday and Wednesday mornings. Today being Tuesday, I have group counseling. Medda teaches this class too. I think she teaches all my first period classes. She's so chipper and bright and cheery. I want to slap her sill and demand to know how can she be so damn happy this damn early.  
  
But besides my bitterness towards the early hour and all who embrace it, I finally get to meet two of my marks. Jake is a quiet brunette kid and Duckie is a small blonde equally as quiet. Ruin's in this class too, this gives me a chance to study her more. Maybe even make friendly with her so when I go to hug her, she won't snap my neck.  
  
To my disliking, Kid blink is apart of this group as well. He keeps grinning at me and laughing. "Don't pay him any attention," Queenie tells me. How can I not? He's like a demented pirate.  
  
Three other kids I hadn't been introduced to also occupy this group with me. A rather skinny girl --and I mean bone thin, not just skinny-- Queenie pointed out as Chance. A young looking Italian kid named Itey and another kid called Snitch. I didn't know what any of them had done to be at St. Vincent's, but I'm sure in this class I'll find out.  
  
"Oh, Magic, Tiger, Shortie, Skittery. So nice of you to decide to join us today," Medda cheerfully called out as four more students entered the classroom. They all looked disgruntled and bleary eyed. They're my kind of people, the kind that hate early mornings.  
  
"How was everyone's first day of the week? A good Monday for all?"  
  
"I hate Mondays," Magic complained.  
  
Several others including myself, all agreed.  
  
"Adriana, tell me how your weekend was."  
  
Magic grimaced, "I didn't go out. I didn't party. I had three reports to finish up and my roommate is PMSing. So, my weekend was just peachy."  
  
"Did you talk to your parents?"  
  
"They called, I hung up."  
  
Medda frowned, "How do you expect to work things out if you won't even talk with them?"  
  
"Tell my mother to stop muttering Hail Mary's everytime she's in my presence and I'll give you an answer."  
  
Her frown grew deeper, "Have you talked to Denton lately?"  
  
"I have a session after lunch."  
  
"Good. Anybody else want to tell me about their weekend? Itey, how about you?"  
  
The young kid shook his head, "Nuh uh."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He doesn't talk to anyone but Snitch," Queenie whispered to me. "He's really, really shy. Which is too bad because he's kinda cute."  
  
"Did you do anything fun,?" Medda continued to question. "Saw a movie? Played a game."  
  
"No."  
  
She sighed, "Alright, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. There's no pressure here. David, tell me how your weekend was."  
  
My weekend? Does she really want to know about my fucked up weekend? "I spent Saturday packing up half of my belongings," I answered. "On Sunday my parents dumped me here. How much of a productive weekend do you think that was?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lemme tell ya all now, please don't get too use to the frequent up dates. Okay? It's just right now I've got alot of thoughts for this fic pouring out. But when I finally crash, I'll crash hard. I'll end up staring at the blank computer screen. Just staring and staring and staring and staring.  
  
  
  
  
  
And staring! 


	9. 9

I decided to go ahead and do some Shout Outs for this fic:  
  
Blinks-Tiger: Blink the demented pirate, I love it too. And I can't help the staring, the blank computer screen is just so hyp... no... tiz... ing...  
  
Fearless: Whoo hoo! Glad ya liked the last chapter.  
  
SparksdaNewsie: Sugar ROCKS! Hehe, you keep hours like I do. Oooo! Slash in my review! So cool. Shiney stuff is very cool, I'd be distracted as well. Whoa, you've got a full house of muses don't 'cha? And talk about insanity much? Haha! Insanity is awesome, keeps all those weird normal people away. *glares at weird normal people* Dangit, I want a house full of off the wall newsie muses too.   
  
Pervy Newsie Fancier: I'm giving you the Golden Pie Award just for having such an awesome name. Pervy newsie fanciers rock! Spot is a better sex-god than Jack (which I really don't think is too much of a sex-god at all, but Davey does). Uh oh. You're gonna stalk and main me if I don't update soon enough? Ha! Try getting past my Pie!Muse. *Pie!Muse runs away and hides under the couch* You wimp! Hehe, I don't want to be maimed, so here's the next chapter.  
  
Moods: On days I can relate to Duckie too. I've had a few people say they think they belong in St. Vincent's as well. Hmmm, maybe me too. I love Blink the demented pirate! Weirdness is okay, it's just a step below insanity which is totally okay. I won't crash and stare, promise. Even if the blank computer screen is so hyp... no.. ti-- *shakes off hypnotizing effects*  
  
Cards: Awww, my story if luffled. Hear that Pie? It's luffed!  
  
Falco: Staring can be good, 'specially when there is eye candy in the view. Ruin'll probably kick him in the throat, but we'll have to wait and see what happens.   
  
Keza: Whoo hoo! I have a seal of approval! Nah, not as many frequent updats I don't think. But they won't be as infrequent as the ones for SSwA sometimes are. Longer chapter wanted? I dunno, this ones kinda longer.  
  
*9*  
  
My mission ahead of me, if I choose to except it (which I do), is makes friends with Ruin. Difficulty level: extremely high. Chances of success: low. Chances of survival: Slim to none.  
  
"Hi, Ruin," I sit besides her at the lunch table. She looks over at me and moves down two spaces; I follow. "Lunch any good today?"  
  
"Lunch is never good any day."  
  
"Yeah, you'd think a private school would have better food, right?"  
  
She ignored me, or that's what I figure since she didn't answer me. "How'd you like Sister Angeline's class? Wow, she's pretty hot for a nun." She still ignored me. I contemplated the chances of just hugging her now, getting the black eyes and being done with it. But I know Jack and the others are expected that very outcome and I want to prove them wrong. I'm going to hug Ruin, and she's not going hit me or even hate me.  
  
"So what do y--"  
  
"Do you have a reason as to why you're bothering me?"  
  
"Um, no, not really. You just looked lonely sitting here all by yourself."  
  
"I'm waiting on my friends. Oh look, here they come now." I looked over to the cafeteria door as Skylar, Pie Eater and Skittery walked in. "Guys, c'mer," she waved them over. "Dave, you leave."  
  
I picked up my lunch tray and went in search of another empty seat. Making friends with Ruin was going to hard, just as hard as I know it's going to be. But I have only today and the next three days to complete all these idiotic tasks. When she goes to hit me -after I finally hug her that is- and I request that doesn't hit me in the face, I wonder if she'll listen?  
  
"Hi Davey." Shortie greets me as I sit next to her and Mush. "Ruin scared ya off, huh?"  
  
"I wasn't really looking to sit there anyway."  
  
"Get anything on the list done yet," Mush asked.  
  
"No. Hey Shortie, can I have your bra?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, want it now?"  
  
"Shortie," Mush cried. "What are ya doin'?"  
  
"What? It's not like I don't have anymore of 'em."  
  
"Davey, you want a bra, you go get your own girl," Mush growled. Wow, I didn't think Mr. Sunshine had a mean streak in him. "I suggest that you move now too, before my fist accidentally connects with your jaw."  
  
"Mush, c'mon, you know what those guys are gonna do if he doesn't get everything on that list done."  
  
"Huh? Wh- what are they gonna do to me? I wasn't told there'd be any repercussions if I didn't complete this thing."  
  
"Dave, you're ears not workin' right, huh? Must not 'cause your still sittin' here."  
  
No doubt I didn't like that dark look that came across Mush's eyes. So again I picked up my tray and went in search of another lunch table. I found my third seat for the lunch period, across from Spot Conlon.  
  
"Ain't there no other seats you can sit at?"  
  
"There are, but I keep getting kicked outta them."  
  
"Race has been through taking bets for or against you."  
  
"And you bets against me, right?"  
  
"My pal Jack says you got somethin' in ya that don't show through on the outside. He musta been lookin' real hard 'cause I don't see nuttin'. But I trust Jack, so I put down twenty on your success."  
  
"Oh, thanks, glad at lease not everybody thinks I'm a loser that ca--"  
  
"I don't got alot of money to be makin' bets, so when I make one I gotta have a winner, got me?" I nodded. "So I plan to see you succeed. I won't cheat, I won't be dishonest against Racetrack like that. But you are gonna win, you don't got a choice in the matter. Think you gotta worry about Ruin? Ruin's a kitten on catnip compared to me." He stood from the table like a king in front of his royal subjects and marched to the front of the cafeteria. He glared down at Skittery who automatically moved, allowing Spot to claim a seat next to his girlfriend.   
  
He awed me. Spot's not that big of a guy. Not in height, not in weight and not in mass; yet he demands respect. Not only does he demand it, but he gets it exceedingly.  
  
"He's a big gift in a small package." I turn to where Spot had been sitting and smile as Dutchy takes his place. "Girls love him. Guys love him. Even the nuns fawn over him. Spot's a big kingpin, use to run a gang outta Brooklyn. Car thieves is what they mostly were."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Yep. He's only got a couple more months here, then it's back across the bridge. His boys are waitin' for him there. There's no changing Spot Conlon, no matter how hard the teachers try but I think they already know that."  
  
"Spot followed Jack's lead, he bet for me too. Says I have to win."  
  
"He riggin' the bets?"  
  
"No, says he won't cheat Race but I've no choice in the matter. I have to win, and then he sorta leaves it hanging. Kinda like a 'or else I'll kill you'."  
  
"And give you cement shoes."  
  
"And let you sink to the bottom of the river."  
  
"Where you can chat with the last guy I bet for who lost."  
  
"Shit, what am I supposed to do? I thought all I had to do was just complete this list and be done. If I didn't than my underwear would be sent up the flagpole or my gym clothes would end up in the showers. Now I've got the one-man mafia sending silent 'or else' threats."  
  
"Well... I can kinda help you, but only a little, I'm no idiot to end up on Conlon's bad side either."  
  
"Any help is more than enough, I don't have one thing done yet."  
  
"Wow," Dutchy muttered. "Then time is short. First task is the bra, okay?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Good. I'll go concur with some of my forces; we'll make sure Spot wins his bet and that your feet stay outta cement blocks."  
  
"Dutch... Spot wouldn't really kill me, right? He's not that... well, he wouldn't, would he?"  
  
"Nah, not kill you. Maybe bust your face up a bit or break your knee cap. Ya know, Davey, lucky thing I like you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I bet twenty-five bucks that you'd suck and suck big."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoo hoo! Lookit, I didn't crash! Almost, but not quite. Ha! Hahahahahahahah!  
  
Pie!Muse: You've had chocolate, haven't you?  
  
*hides chocolate bar* Nah uh, honest.  
  
Pie!Muse: Polecat, hand it over.  
  
*runs around the room dodging Pie!Muse* Nooooo! I need it so I can write the next chapter! Nooooo! 


	10. 10

Shout Outs:  
  
Cards: Hehe, Spot the one-man mafia amuses me highly.  
  
SparksdaNewsie: Wow, your reviews are so crazy. I enjoy my random moments of insanity too. They do the mind good. Oh no, not another who will hunt me down and hurt me if updates aren't done soon enough. Well try all you want, I now have a Spot Muse and he wields and evil cane of fury!  
  
Pervy Newsie Fancier: Awww, you mean it was just an idle threat of maiming? Man, and I thought I was gonna have my very own stalker too. Spot the one-man mafia! He's almost as popular as Dutchy the man-whore. Sure, if you wanna you can use that quote or whatever.  
  
Keza: YAY! Keza saved my candy bar! *sticks tongue out at Pie!Muse* Haha!  
  
Shortie: Mush is protective of his girl, if not jealous. I dunno what'll happen if Davey doesn't complete the list. Actually... I DO know, I'm just not saying! I haven't decided if Dave'll get the whole list done or not. Hehe, I like to torture him. From the movie, you can see Spot has some issues. Violent boy, wasn't too hard to write about him.   
  
Falco: Hey, Spot, you can go backhanding Falco like that! Falco, kick his ass for that one. Spot's not crazy enough to kill Davey, I don't think he is at lease...  
  
Blinks-Tiger: Temper tantrums will you get you nowhere. Oh wait, except in this case where it got you another chapter.   
  
Giggles: Very very very awesome awesome awesome echo echo echo. Wow, alot of Spot Muses are being abused lately.   
  
  
*10*  
  
The hallways here sure are quiet come lights out. Makes me wonder where Oscar and Morris are at this hour. Aren't they being paid to make sure we stay in our rooms at night? They're probably off to the girls dorms, same as Mush.  
  
I've been locked out of my room. But since there are no locks, the door has been barricaded by a chair. Instead of just asking me nicely to leave the room for half an hour, Dutchy dragged me out. "All I need is half an hour then I'll be right with you," he told me. "Don't mind the noise either, Specs is loud."  
  
I think if that headboard bangs against the wall anymore, both of them will end up covered in plaster. There's a loud thud and I think they've both ended up on the floor. Loud is not even the word to describe Specs; it's an amazement nobody in any of the other rooms have woken up.  
  
I door creeks open a crack and Dutchy sticks out his head. His hairs wild and half plastered to his head, he's very near panting as well. "I'm gonna need another twenty minutes."  
  
"Twenty," I cried. "Dutchy, you swore to me you'd help me get this list done."  
  
"And I will, Davey, promise. Just gimme twenty more minutes. I've already got plans in action."  
  
"I know the kind of action you've got working for you."  
  
He grinned madly, "That too. But really, go to Skittery's room and wait, he'll tell ya." And he slammed the door in my face.  
  
Right, Skittery's room, which one is that?  
  
Starting at the first room next to the showers, I was in luck. Skittery was up on his bunk reading with a flashlight. Pie Eater had a Gameboy (lucky him, I shoulda snuck mine in) as Swifty watched over his shoulder. Jake laid quietly on his bunk, I think he might of been asleep.  
  
"Hey there, Dave," Skittery greeted after he blinded me with his flashlight. "Look what I got here for ya, one Delancey flashlight."  
  
"Stole it right out from Morris' nose," Swifty said.  
  
"How," I asked.  
  
Skittery shrugged, "I just tapped him on the shoulder and Swifty lifted the flashlight."  
  
Pie Eater laughed, "He's so slow."  
  
"Thanks, but I need two flashlights."  
  
"We're still workin' out the plan with Oscar," Skittery said. "He's not as ape-like as his brother."  
  
"We're gonna score you a bra too," Pie said. "I think Dutchy's gonna get Queenie's."  
  
"Wait, wasn't Specs getting Polecat's," Swifty asked.   
  
"Why don't you just get one from Magic," Jake finally spoke.  
  
All three of his roommates erupted into applauds. "Yay," Skittery cheered. "Jakey spoke today."  
  
"Leeme lone," he muttered as he turned over.  
  
"Jake," Skittery leaned over his bed to peer at the other kid. "Why don't 'cha let Dave hug ya?"  
  
"Why don't you bite me?"  
  
"Let him, Jake. You know the shit those guys come up with when the stupid initiation thing doesn't work."  
  
I grew nervous again. Still hadn't I been told about what would happen if I didn't complete my list of tasks; yet everyone seemed inclined to mention it.  
  
Jake sat up and eyed me. He didn't appear too dangerous, just real quiet. I could probably hug him and still live, unlike what will happen with Ruin. "Bite me," and he laid back down on his bed.  
  
"He likes ya," Pie Eater grinned. "He talked to ya."  
  
"Hey, I'm here," Dutchy slid into the dorm room. "Specs was gonna come... but then he did." He grinned idiotically, Skittery rolled his eyes and Pie Eater laughed. "Yeah, so he's out for the night. Skitt, you get the flashlights?"  
  
"Just one, I haven't figured how to get Oscar's yet."  
  
"Whose bra you usin'," Swifty asked. "It's been a toss up between Queenie, Polecat and Magic."  
  
"Queenie would be the easiest to get, but I'm not walking into her room at this hour," Dutchy turned to me. "She shares the same room with Ruin. Nah, we're gonna get Chance's."  
  
"Chance," Pie and Swifty cried. "Are you crazy? She hates us all," Swifty continued. "She won't even talk to any of us."  
  
"Yeah, but I've got this," he waved a ten dollar bill.  
  
"What's that supposed to do," I asked. "Are we paying her for her bra?"  
  
"No, man, Chance use to take off her clothes so old men could shove bills down her G-string."  
  
"So she strips?"  
  
"She use to, her Mom I think found out so she got in some wicked trouble. But I think with right music and proper persuasion," he waved the bill again. "We can score a few pieces of feminine garments."  
  
"Whoo hoo! Late night party," Pie Eater hopped off his bunk. "Dude, I'm gonna score!"  
  
Swifty grinned, "No one's gonna put up with your jack rabbit ass this late."  
  
"Who says I'm a jack rabbit?"  
  
"Rumors."  
  
"Lies! All of 'em! Now c'mon," he bounced from the foot of his bunk to the foot of Skittery's. "C'mon, c'mon, lets go."  
  
"Sit still," Jake muttered.  
  
Swifty climbed off the bed and patted Pie Eater's head as they both headed out to the hall. "C'mon boy, gotta go winky? Huh? Need a walk?"  
  
"They're insane," I commented.  
  
Skittery laughed, "Why else do you think they're here?"  
  
"Why do you think any of us are here," added Dutchy. "Not because we're Joe Normal."  
  
Pie Eater stuck his head back in the room, a wild grin on his face. "Dudes, we're gonna score!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wahoo! I've got some new muses! There's Dutchy the Man-Whore, Kid Blink the Demented Pirate (referred to from now on as KB) and Spot the One-Man Mafia! I'm not sure of their purposes yet, but they're fun to play with! 


	11. 11

Shout Outs:  
  
Fearless: Whoo hoo, glad to hear you still like it. About characters recruiting, see below.  
  
Dragonfly: Hehehe, horny Pie is quite funny. He's so bouncy!  
  
Shortie: Dutchy's line about Specs, wow, everybody really seems to get a kick outta that one. Haha, I do too of course! Hmm... we'll have to see if Dave gets the list done or not. I'm not giving away any spoilers, spoil sport, ain't I?  
  
Giggles: Dude, "dude" is an awesome word. I use it often myself, um, dude. Whoo hoo!  
  
Blinks-Tiger: Muses are such fun, even if my Spot!Muse is evil and I can't find a reason for my KB!Muse.  
  
FictionHobbit: Ahhh! What's that high pitched noise? *Spot!Muse points out the insanely squealing FictionHobbit* Oh, okay. That just means she likes the fic, or she's practicing to be a police siren.  
  
Keza: Hah, Dutchy's line still amuses me. Eww, good thing you didn't spit out that cereal. That'd of been... well funny, but icky too. Jack rabbit Pie Eater, 'cause he's all bouncy and hyper like 'em. Hehe, cute fella.  
  
Cards: Cool, I made someone's morning better. Icky things mornings are. The new muses are a blast. Well, not Spot 'cause he uses his cane freely. Ouch.  
  
Atlantic: Um... no... Skitts doesn't hate Dutchy here. He's generally mutual. And Dutchy's too fun loving to beat up.  
  
SparksdaNewsie: Pyro Blink is fun, my KB!Muse likes fire too, that's a bit disturbing. Yeah, I need a stalker! I can pay you one chocolate bar a day. And you get a lollipop for bonuses!  
  
Misprint: YAAYY! Another super reviewer! Here ya go, the official Golden Pie Award. Wow, looks like we're runnin' low on these things. Bloody good job? AHHHHH! I love British terms. So cool.   
  
  
On Character Recruiting: I'm not taking on anymore characters at this time. I might in the future of this fic, though. If I do, I'll put up a casting call. Thanks to all those who've asked, if I decided on more characters, I'll let you know.  
  
  
*11*  
  
The scariest sight to see is four teenage girls who've been woken from slumber. Hair frizzled, faces pallid, eyes squinty and looks of death submitted from each of them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing," Skylar demanded as Dutchy flicked the light switch repeatedly. Not only was it really annoying, it also made for a lousy strobe light effect.  
  
"We're here to get the party started," Skittery said as he hit the power button on the closest radio. Ironically, that very song by Pink was playing.  
  
"You idiots," Chance hissed. "Medda's room is just down the hall, do you know what kind of serious trouble we'll be in if you're caught here?"  
  
"Guess we'll just have to keep the noise at a minimal level," Skittery said. "We all know how loud you girls can get."  
  
Dutchy snickered," Oh, yeah. 'Again, again. Pull my hair! Spank me!' Oh wait, that's just Specs."  
  
"Shut up and go away," Polecat mumbled as she pulled her pillow over her face. "The one night I get to sleep at a normal time and you guys wanna fuck around."  
  
"Fuck around, fuck, we'll take it anyway we can get it," Dutchy said.  
  
"Sick perve."  
  
He beamed, "Yup."  
  
"Queenie's room is across the hall," Tiger said. "No one here will answer your booty call."  
  
"I know where she is, but Ruin's in there and she scares me. Ever seen her at two in the morning," he shuddered. "Frightful."  
  
"Ruin," Pie Eater said brightly. "She's loads of fun, I'll go get her."  
  
"No!" I stumbled back three feet as the whole room cried out in one loud protest. Pie was already out the door and took no heed.  
  
"She'll rip his head off," Tiger said.  
  
"Poor kid," Swifty muttered.  
  
"Chancie," Skittery cooed as he sat down on her bed. She wrinkled her nose at him and scooted away. "Doll, we were wonderin' if you'd give us dance."  
  
"A what," she scoffed. Kiss my ass."  
  
Skittery puckered up, "Anything that pleases you."  
  
"Get off my bed and out of my room."  
  
"Awww, you don't love me? I'm saddened. Nobody want my company?"  
  
"I do," Skylar squealed as she patted an empty space next to her.  
  
He hesitated, probably contemplating if it was a wise choice to get so close to Conlon's girl without him being around. He must of decided the health risks were worth it, because in just a few seconds he was sharing a blanket with Skylar.  
  
"I want you all outta here or I'll get Medda," Chance threatened.  
  
"Chance, we've got cash," Dutchy showed his crisp ten dollar bill. "One dance, that's all."  
  
"What's wrong? So desperate to see a girl naked that you have to pay her?"  
  
"No," Dutchy said thoughtfully. "It's just that Swifty's gonna be 18 next week and he's never even saw a real pair of tits."  
  
Tiger burst out in giggles, Polecat peered out from under her pillow, eyeing the Asian kid up and down. I did the same myself. Even I saw a set of breast by time I was thirteen.  
  
"That's a lie," Swifty defended. "I've seen naked girls, plenty of them."  
  
"See, words of a virgin."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"I won't have sex with him."  
  
"All we want is a dance."  
  
Polecat groaned and pulled the pillow tighter over her head. Skittery groaned too, but I think that might of been from whatever Skylar was doing under the blanket.  
  
I glanced towards the door, where the hell did Pie Eater get off too? I heard no scream of rage or any bodies hitting the wall. Either Ruin killed Pie swiftly and silently, or he wandered off lost.  
  
Turning my attention back to my peers, Dutchy was now settling down on Tiger's bed as the both of them ogled Chance. She had already begun her lap dance routine for Swifty.  
  
Swifty looked uncomfortable as the red head danced around the chair he sat in. He keep his gaze set firmly on the floor and his cheeks were incredibly pink.  
  
Chance is attractive, only far too thin. She seems to have alot of confidence as she dances though. Not like during school where she's quiet and reserved and often unapproachable.  
  
Already her night shirt was off, now she was working on removing her tank top worn underneath. Then it struck me, girls don't wear bras to sleep. This strip tease would get this girl near naked --which is always a bonus-- but I wouldn't get my bra.  
  
I glanced over at Dutchy who was waving the money in Chance's direction. I bet he knew this and this plan of his was just to score more booty. He looked close to achieving that with Tiger.  
  
"Um, ahem," Swifty shifted nervously in his seat. "I, this... oh." The tank was removed and Swifty was frozen in awe. Wow, did I have that stupid glazed look in my eyes when I saw my first naked girl? I hope not, it's idiotic.  
  
"Ruin! Pie Eater! What are you doing?!"  
  
Medda's startled screech echoed all the way into the dorm we were in. Istuck my head out the door, Dutchy, Polecat and Tiger were right behind me."  
  
Storming out of the girls loo was Medda Larkson, one hand gripped Ruin's left ear and the other was on Pie's. Dutchy chuckled and muttered "score." Ruin looked mortified and extremely pissed off; Pie Eater had a dopey grin on his face as he gave us a thumbs up.  
  
Stupid Pie.  
  
"What are you all doing?" Medda followed us thanks to Pie Eater.  
  
I ducked back in the room, Chance was throwing her top back on and Skittery was trying to untangle himself from Skylar's blanket.  
  
"What's going on here?" Medda looked furious as she marched her captives into the dorm. No one met her gaze, Skittery looked guilty as hell and Pie was still grinning.  
  
"I want answers!"  
  
"Studying," Polecat said. "Cramming for exams."  
  
A chorus of 'yeah' went through our guilty group. Medda didn't buy it, but it was worth a shot.  
  
"Um... group support 'cause we're all so helplessly lost and lonely? Oh, how about sleep walking? The boys were and we just woke up," she faked a yawn. "Oh, wow, hi Skitts."  
  
Damn, she's a horrible liar. Even if Medda had believed her first excuse, the two more after only added to our admission of guilt.  
  
"Poley," Tiger muttered. "We're caught, you can shut up now."  
  
"Ehh, I'm goin' to bed anyway."  
  
"No, you're all coming down to my office," Medda ordered.  
  
"What? But I was just tryin' to sleep," Polecat protested.  
  
"I didn't even move from my bed," Tiger added.  
  
"Me either," Skylar pouted. "They guys came in here first."  
  
"So party music and discarded clothes," she picked up Chance's tank top. "Is just a coincidence?"  
  
"Dammit," Sklyar muttered as she flopped onto her bed. "Spot will hear and murder poor Skitts."  
  
"Down stairs, now, and keep quiet. We do have students here who obey the rules."  
  
I waited until most of the others had left the room first. I'm hoping if I linger in the back long enough, no one will notice if I sneak back off to my room.  
  
"David, Skylar, now."  
  
"Here, Davey," Skylar passed me by and quickly shoves something in my hands. A quick glance reveals a daisy patterened bra. Before Medda sees, I tuck in under my shirt.  
  
This escapade probably just landed all of us another year in here, but at lease I had one and a half items on my list. One and a half... and only three days.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eeeeheehehee! *runs around insanely* I'm too hyper today.   
  
*Spot!Muse comes after Polecat with his evil cane of fury* Sit still!  
  
Warning: Can ya believe I'm adding one? I wanna say that laughing at something you found randomly funny in this fic (or even talking about it to friends) can cause others to think you are on drugs (am I right, Cards?). Yeh, so ya been warned. 


	12. 12

Shout Outs:  
  
My shout outs to one and all HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Yep, hope they're well spent. My present to ya all... this chapter! Cheap present, I know.  
  
*12*  
  
"I want an explanation," Medda demanded as she paced back and forth in front of us. "An explanation, not excuses." Polecat shrugged as few others glanced at her.  
  
Guilt began to poke me in the stomach. It was my task to do everything on that list, my task. Now I'd gone and involved nearly ten others. Everyone is getting in trouble because of me.  
  
Well, not entirely because of me. It was Pie Eater who sought out Ruin and they are the ones who were initially caught. It was Dutchy's idea to go up to the girls dorm and have them strip naked. Which didn't even work out how it was suppose to, I ended up with Skylar's bra, not Chance's. But I did get a bra, so I guess it doesn't really matter what girl it came from.  
  
Also, Skittery was the one who decided to play the music at a level bound the draw attention. Although we could of probably gotten away scott-free if it hadn't been for Pie Eater. So it's not entirely my fault we're all facing down the intimidating stare of Medda. All I wanted was a bra.  
  
"I needed a bra."  
  
Medda's gaze swept over to me, "A what?"  
  
"A bra."  
  
"For what?"  
  
I saw Dutchy from the corner of my eye, he was shaking his head very slowly. Hoping I got the silent signal right, I shrugged. "To wear."  
  
Even with the trouble we were in, half the group snickered. Medda narrowed her eyes at me, "You want to do what?"  
  
Right now I hate Jack Kelly. I can just imagine him laughing once word of this night travels to him-- which'll probably happen by morning. I hate him, sweet, sexy mouth or not. That mouth that's I'd to kiss as much as punch. Jack's gonna get his, one way or another.  
  
"I wanted to wear a bra."  
  
"But... David, may I ask why?"  
  
God, I don't even know why. "I miss my mother, it makes me fell closer to her." Thank God for the Jerry Springer show.  
  
"This... have you discussed this with Denton?"  
  
"No, I don't like to talk about it."  
  
"We're scheduling an appointment for first thing in the morning. But this takes none of you off the hook. Boys do not belong in the girls dormitories, ever."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Larkson," everyone chorused.  
  
"No one is to be out of their dorms after curfew."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Larskson," I joined in this time.  
  
"We do not play party music at midnight and strip off our clothes."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Larkson," I noticed Chance didn't say a word that time.  
  
"And we especially don't do what I caught you two attempting," she pointed an accusing finger ant Pie and Ruin.  
  
He grinned but nodded, Ruin flipped Medda off as soon as her gaze shifted to the rest of us. "We have rules to follow here," she lectured. "Why do you think your parents sent you? As a last chance shot, that's why. You've all three strikes, you're already out. If you don't make it here, jail and worst off places are all that's left. Do you even know how lucky you are to be here?"  
  
"We know, Ms. Larkson."  
  
"You all will have extra sessions with Denton each week." Everyone groaned in protest. "Detention, after last period, in my class for the next two weeks. You have to write one another apology letters." A few of the girls scoffed.  
  
"Why should I apologize," Tiger mumbled. "Wasn't my idea for a strip party, I only watched."  
  
"I wanted the letters my Friday morning, everyone's," Medda directed a stern look towards the small red head. "If I approve of them, you'll hand them out to each other at the end of the school day."  
  
I sighed a little breath of relief. This punishment wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. Actually, I think Medda's going pretty easy one us.  
  
"And this is your final chance, for all of her," he tome went from highly upset to sad and calm. "If any of you are caught out of line one more time, that's it. If you smoke, if you cut class, if you miss an assignment or let you're grades drop. Anything," she slowly met each of us with direct eye contact. "Anything at all, and you will be expelled promptly and permanently ."  
  
Everyone's eyes remained downcast, I noticed as I dared to sneak a peek at anyone else's reaction. I think Skylar might of been wiping away tears, not rubbing her like she tried to make it look. Dutchy even sniffled, but his head was too fast down for me to see any tears. This threat... not even threat, this assurance of removal from the only place we had left before we really fucked up our lives. This very last chance, I think is what scared us most.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinda short, I know. But I promise to try and make the next chapter longer.  
  
Disclaimer: Misprint (who will be coming up in the next chapter or so) is owned by Misprint.  
  
Lookit what my muses got me for Christmas *hold up a real live Legolas*. Ain't they so sweet?   
  
Oh, this story also now has a hundred reviews. Actually it's 102. Sooo... *tosses confetti and hands out punch* we celebrate! And if I remembered to do my calculations right, Smartass was the 100th reviewer. *hands over Golden Pie award* Sorry, these are all the prizes I got. Unless ya wanna borrow my Legolas... but ya gotta return him! And his handcuffs stay with me, Pie can use them. 


	13. 13

Heya, I finally wrote another chapter! Hoo wee! I've been lazy/busy/preoccupied/abducted by aliens (you fill in with whatever you deem appropriate) and that's way the chapter is so damn late. But here ya go, so forgive me, huh? No Shout Outs this chapter, but I'll have them for the next one. promise.  
  
  
*13*  
  
Nobody really spoke to me the next day. I don't know if they were pissed at me, or just to wrapped in their own self pity to bother. Not like I was much up for conversation myself anyway; I had my own self pity to wallow in.  
  
I pushed at the mound of mashed potatoes on my tray with little interest. Where would my parents send me off to if I screwed up here? I think I know the answer, it's the place where straight jackets are highly fashionable. Maybe I acted too hastily when I threw the knife at that bitch.  
  
I'm also wondering what'll happen if I don't complete this list of Jack's? If I even attempt to and get caught, I'm done for. And will my acts get the rest in trouble too? Medda didn't make that clear. But what's on Jack's crazed mind if I forfeit this whole initiation thing? The way Shortie and Skittery spoke of it, I don't think it's anything too pleasant.  
  
I'm tempted to ask someone, so I glance around and the closest person to me is Magic. Magic and some other girl I've never seem before.  
  
A small involuntary smirk cam over my face. Another new student, someone to go through this initiation of hell with. I moved several seats over and interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Hi, I'm David."  
  
Magic flicked her gaze over me, giving me a wink. I focused on the new girl; I wasn't willing to take any chances with Magic. Her boyfriend is a quiet guy, and those are the ones you have to watch out for. You never know what's going on inside their heads; usually it's thoughts of snapping... other people in half.  
  
The new girl studied me quietly for a moment. She didn't appear to be very tall, at lease not while sitting. Her dark hair is short and spikey, which only adds to her slightly boyish look. In fact, if she hadn't of been wearing a girls uniform, I might of mistaken for a boy.  
  
"Hi," she finally spoke. "I'm Faith."  
  
"We all know her as Misprint," Magic said.  
  
"Who all? Your new room mates?" I questioned.  
  
"No," she answered. "Everyone. I've only been gone seven months, I don't think anyone's forgotten me yet."  
  
I glanced at Magic, not really too sure what the other girl meant. Magic rolled her eyes at me, explaining in a very slow way, "This is Mis' second time here. She was sent here a few months back when she freaked out in this crowd and tried to kill someone."  
  
"I only pushed them in front of the car, and the car stopped anyway! It's not like I meant to, I was just trying to get past and they wouldn't move."  
  
"Well," Magic continued. "She hears voices too--"  
  
"Not voices," Misprint argued. "Whispers."  
  
Magic rolled her eyes again, "Whatever. To put it simply, she's a schitzo. I don't even know why they let her go home to begin with. Bad judgment, obviously."  
  
"Oh, well do you still have to do the initiation?"  
  
Misprint looked at me confused, "Initiation for what?"  
  
"It's the one Jack makes all the losers do," Magic told her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Not that I think you're a loser, Davey," she ran one finger over my wrist. I jerk my hand back before the goose bumps appear and I begin to purr. "That's what Jack's out to prove. That you're not a loser."  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to pull off what's on the rest of the list. Medda caught some of us last night. We're in pretty bad trouble."  
  
She nodded, "Heard about that."  
  
"What'll happen if I don't complete all my tasks?"  
  
Magic eyed me over a moment, her gaze was cold and I actually began to feel intimidated. She leaned in close to me, Misprint did as well to better hear as Magic dropped her voice, "You never heard from me... But one guy knows what'll happen. Jack's a good intimidator, that's why no one ever failed any of the test. No one but one kid who thought he was too good."  
  
She stopped, I suspect to make for a dramatic moment. It worked, Misprint chewed the bottom of her lip in anticipation and I actually found myself holding my breath. Seeing the reaction she liked, Magic continued, "One guy can tell you, but he won't unless he likes you and he likes few."  
  
I already knew who she spoke of, before she even needed to give me a name. I sank lower onto the table, my forehead banging loudly on the top --fuck, that hurt.  
  
"Who?" Misprint pressed, her eyes surprisingly round.  
  
Magic grinned, slowly drawing out the name, "Spot Conlon."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grg. Not the ending I was hoping to come up with, but it will suffice. Alright now, I updated so you review review review! The muses demand it! 


	14. 14

Hey all! Holy bloody hell, long time no update, eh? Sorry, my computer was being a total jackass. No fear, new comp and new chapter. Can ya all forgive me? Whoever does can keep my Legolas muse for one night. He's no good as a muse, but I doubt he'd be used for such anyway...   
  
*14*  
  
I'm crying like a little bitch, but do you think I care? My fuckin' nose is probably broken! Fuck, all I wanted to do was talk to Spot, what do I get greeted with? A fist colliding with my nose! Shit. Ow, toe in my ribs. And again. Damn he's vicious for a little guy.  
  
"Stop!," I blubber like a little girl. He reels his foot back buy pauses. "What did I do?"  
  
"You been messin' with my girl?"  
  
I try to get my brain to function to run over the names and faces of the girls I know. Which one was Spot's again? Magic... no, only on occasional nights. Queenie... wait, Skylar. "Huh?"  
  
He kicks me again, "You messin' with my girlfriend?"  
  
"N- no, Spot, man. No."  
  
"How'd you get this?" A familiar looking bar is tossed at me. I look at it a moment through pain blurred vision. It's the one Skylar gave me when we were all caught by Medda.  
  
"She gave me it."  
  
"For what?" he looks close to foaming at the mouth. "For a good lay? Huh? Did you touch her?"  
  
Briefly my mind flickers back to Skittery sharing blankets with Skylar, both being quite active under said coverings. Shit, am I getting the hell beaten outta me over Skittery? "No, I didn't touch her. It's on my list of tasks, Skylar and a few others are just trying to help me out."  
  
Spot eyes me a long minute, his hand flies towards me and I duck as I prepare for another blow. He grabs me by one hand and yanks me to my feet, "You have better me sure, Davey boy."  
  
"I am," I press the sleeve of my uniform under my free flowing nose. "Spot... I, uh, I once over heard that you refused to do Jack's Loser List."  
  
He narrows deadly eyes at me, "Who told ya?"  
  
"Just over heard some kids talking."  
  
"What else they say?"  
  
"Nothing. I didn't stick around. I wanna know what Jack did to you. I don't think I can complete this list without getting me or some others expelled. So I need to know just what Jack has in store for me."  
  
"And what makes you so sure he did shit to me? I'm Spot Conlon. I'm the fuckin' Price of Brooklyn. How are you so suer I didn't beat the shit outta Cowboy and he left it at that."  
  
"Well... did ya?"  
  
He's quiet and studying me. I don't think Spot likes me much. Not by the way he glares at me or looks like he wants to put out a cigarette on my face. "Jack's a piece of shit."  
  
My mouth falls wide open. Huh? By the way Jack talked, you'd have thought Spot was his bestfriend in the world. But if you paid real close attention to them, you could see the tension there. The forced smiles, not so playful jabs, glares behinds the other's back; Polecat and Ruin pointed this all out to me.   
  
"He's a dick," Spot continues. "He makes up these ridiculous lists just to watch others fail. Half the shit is completely impossible to do. Everyone does it one way or another, which always lands them in more trouble than they were in when they first got here. It's a power trip for him. He intimidates real well."  
  
"But he didn't you, right?"  
  
"Nah, not me," a ghost of a smirk plays over his lips. "I threw his list right back in his face. Made a name for myself outside of Brooklyn. I stood up to one of Manhattan's biggest boys and didn't give a shit. Jack wasn't gonna have that."  
  
I pulled my sleeve from my nose, a big blood stain but it seems to have slowed down. "It's not broke," Spot mutters.   
  
"So, what'd he do to you?"  
  
He went silent, his eyes staring into blank air. "He got the revenge he wanted; ruined my image."  
  
I was growing impatient as spot left me hanging in anxiety, "How exactly?"  
  
"In my dorm, at night, Kid was just my room mate then. He slides a fuckin' pillow case over my head while I'm asleep. Damn guy watched too many Mafia movies," he chuckles dryly a moment. "I was dragged through school and outside. Race and Jack were there with another guy whose left now. I was bare foot and the pulled me through a foot of snow.  
  
"Next thing, my shirts pulled off and my pants down. They have a marker, a black permanent one, I could tell my the smell. Someone drags it over my ass in attempts to write something. Mean while, the three others are holding me in a vice grip. They left me all night tied securely to the flag pole.  
  
The next morning was a field trip to see the Statue of Liberty. More than half the school saw me. Wanna know what was written on my ass? 'My Bitch.' Fucking dick!"  
  
I jump a foot away as Spot's fist aims for the wall. It makes a solid thud sound and I can tell he's holding back the pain it cased him. I also swallow a huge lump in my throat. Damn, if Jack had effected this Brooklyn big boy so bad, what the hell did he have in store for me?  
  
"Finish that list Davey, don't fuckin' let him show you up."  
  
Someone comes bounding into the room then, my attention snaps from Spot to the face I've grown to want, love, hate and more. "Hey, Dave, nice nose bleed. Been' playin' nice with the new guy, huh, Spot?"  
  
"Um, I gotta go, " I back towards the door. Jack grins and winks at me, Spot meets me with his icy gaze. He doesn't say anything more, but I know his thoughts. They're telling me I need to complete Jack's list, I need to prove to this school Jack isn't the idol he's made of himself. I need to do this, or else Spot will do alot worse to me then Jack, Blink and Race could ever come up with.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoo! Done! Well, with this chap at lease. Look for chapter 15 in another two months! Hah, I kid. Don't throw sharp pointy objects at me! *ducks the pointy object thrown.*  
  
Also, I feel kinda rusty after not doing any real writing (or writing on this) in a bit. So I hope it doesn't sound that way. 


	15. IMPORTANT to READ

Important Message form the Author! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSE READ!  
  
Missing: One set of profiles for characters of St. Vincent's.  
  
Suspect: One Jackass of an computer.  
  
Yep, my old compy was being a complete ass and it erased my file I had all the profiles on. So, I need you guys to send them back to me if possible. I need them on: Magic, Ruin, Skylar, Misprint, Queenie, Shortie, Tiger, Chance... er, I think that's all. Well, if I didn't mention you here, but your character is in the story, send me the profile 'cause I lost it anyway. Smartass, I still have your profile (I saved it in my email so it was't eaten by the bad comp).  
  
Remember to include the reasons why the character is at St. Vin's. I can only remember a few off them off hand. I guess I could sit down and really rack my brain and try to remember all the rest of the profiles.... *rolls around on floor in hysteric laughter* Ha! Yeah right!  
  
Now remember, the quicker these profiles are sent out to me, the quicker I can kick my lazy arse into gear and get out another chapter. *hold promise of new chapter over everyone's heads* See it? Can't have it until I get my profiles.  
  
Alright, thanks.  
  
-Polecat-  
  
be a lion, not a mowess  
  
Email them to: space_case11@yahoo.com 


	16. 16

Alright, after having of typed up chapter 16, my computer booted out before I could save it. So after much tears, computer hating and getting over the shock of it all, I attempted to rewrite the chapter. Here is the results.  
  
*16*  
  
Okay, so I'm really feeling the pressure from this whole "initiation" crap. So do I risk being expelled and taking down my friends with me just to complete Jack's Loser List? Or do I give the whole thing up, get on Spot's bad side and have him to worry about? No matter what, none of my options have very good outcomes.  
  
"Hey Davey, how'd your meetin' with Mr. Big Shot go?"  
  
I throw myself down on my bed and groan, "Not too good, Specs."  
  
"Oh? What happen?"  
  
"Firstly, he tried to stomp me to death," I paused as Specs took the time out to snicker. "Then he proceeded to tell me what Jack did to him when he refused to play along."  
  
"Mmm-hm, I remember that day. Spot has a pretty cute ass."  
  
"I don't want the whole school to see my ass," I wail.  
  
"So are you gonna forfeit then?"  
  
"I dunno, man. I mean, if I do, Spot's gonna beat the living hell outta me. If I don't I risk getting me plus a few others expelled. I don't wanna take anybody down with me, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"I'd do it. The list, I mean, do it."  
  
"But if I'm caught again not only will I be kicked out, so will Dutchy, Skittery, Ruin, Skylar---"  
  
"I know, I know, but I'll tell you what you're doing wrong. You're all going in one big group, like it's a treasure hunt or something. You sent, what, four guys to get one bra? C'mon, don't tell me at lease one of you can't get a piece of feminine garment on your own?"  
  
I don't reply because I can't think of a comment at the moment, and I'm mostly just wondering what it is that Dutchy's plaything has to say.  
  
"If you all plan on being some sort of team, do each task seprerate. You do the encounters with Ruin, Duckie and Jake yourself so they'll count. But send Skitts to get a love note from Denton. Make one of the girls slip a flashlight off the Dense-lancey's. That way you all won't be caught in one big dopey group, again."  
  
I sit up tenderly since I was now starting to feel my beating from Spot. "Do you think that'll work?"  
  
He shrugs, "I haven't the slightest. But you'll have a helluva time getting anyone to help you out anymore."  
  
"Why, are they pretty pissed at me for the Medda thing?"  
  
"No, not really. It's because Jack has sent his lackey's around with notices for everyone."  
  
"What? What kinda notices?"  
  
"One's that say do not help out the new kid in any shape, way or form. Here," he reached into his knap sack and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. "Read for yourself."  
  
Scanning the scrawly writing, I see red as I read the perfect and fancy named, signed "Cowboy".  
  
"Dammit. What the hell am I suppose to do now?"  
  
"Well, there is... no, nah, never mind."  
  
"Specs, what? What is it?"  
  
He looks me square in the eyes, taking his thumb and making a motion towards the bunk above him. I stand and stretch myself up on tip toe. Laying there, under the covers in a lump I think could be identified as Mush.  
  
"Mush, you okay?"  
  
He pulls the blanket partly away from his head, all I can see is one red rimmed brown eye. "Peachy."  
  
"Um... are things okay with you and, um..."  
  
"Shortie."  
  
"Yeah, her."  
  
"Great. Just havin' a bad day."  
  
I take a step back remembering my first day warning of Mush on his bad days and the wallop he packs.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Uh..."  
  
"Tell him if ya wanna, Specs. I ain't sayin' nothin'."  
  
"Nah, Davey'll hafta figure it out on his own. I'm goin' to the library though, got classes to study for. Good luck, Davey boy."  
  
I flop back to my bed, steamed at Specs for teasing me with the supposed information he had. Specs, that ass who went and left he books on his bed. How does he plan to study without them?  
  
I don't even know why I'm bothering to bring them to him. It's not like he's done me any recent favors. But as I approach the library, he's standing there in the doorway grinning at me.  
  
"Thanks," he takes the books from me and settles down at a table.  
  
"Were you waiting for me?"  
  
"Geez, Dave, if you actually have to ask to figure that one out you're never gonna out smart Jack and Spot."  
  
"Specs, look, I feel like hell and I still need to---"  
  
"You talk too much, do you know that? Besides, we couldn't talk infront of Mush. Jack's like a hero to him and Kid is practically a brother. What you need to do is Racetrack on a short leash."  
  
"I need to do what?"  
  
"Race has this girlfriend, besides Jack, she's the only one he listens to. Get her to keep him on a short leash and you might still have a chance to get your group to help with the list."  
  
Who's his girlfriend? Do you know where I can find her?"  
  
"No, not really, but good luck if you do."  
  
"Why? It's not Ruin, is it?"  
  
"No, but this girls a bit... off."  
  
"Off like how?"  
  
"She's nervous, jumpy. She'll be mellow one minute, then the next she's all weired-ed out. She says she gets these urges to "do things."  
  
"Things like what?"  
  
He shrugged, "Push people into traffic."  
  
"You mean Misprint? I met her, she seems okay."  
  
"Yeah, she seems that way."  
  
"But if Race is her boyfriend, wouldn't she be rooting for my failure."  
  
"Not particularly. Mis feels like alot of us do. Kelly and Conlon run this place, no doubt about it. But the games they play aren't shit compared to what more than half of us had to face in the real world. If you can convince her, she should be able to keep Race off your back, well, Dutchy's back is more like it. Him and Blink are keeping tabs on Dutch and Skitts."  
  
"Alright, where is she so I can talk to her?"  
  
"I dunno, I don't keep track of people. Find one of the girls, they probably know."  
  
I stand from the table and head to the door that'll lead me out to the hall. "Thanks Specs, I appreciate."  
  
"Sure Dave, no prob. I'll help ya with algebra anytime." I glance past him, two tables over to the tiny red head watching us like a hawk, or maybe I should say a tiger.  
  
Rushing out to the hall in search of anyone who can point me in Misprint's direction, I run into and nearly knock over Ruin.  
  
She glares at me, brushing off her uniform and fuming, "Watch where the hell you walk you stupid sh--"  
  
I cut her off and take a gamble. Wrapping my arms tightly around her waist, I pull her into a hug.  
  
Dear God, please don't let her hit me in the face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there ya go, mates, a brand new chapter. Now that the muses are feeling frazzled from not only having to work on one chapter, but then having to do extra work to get the same one rewritten.   
  
*muses all pass out from exhuastion*  
  
Hm, guess that means nobody wants to go out to breakfast.  
  
*muses spring to their feet and dash out the door.*  
  
Wow, I've never seen them move so fast. 


	17. 17

Shout outs: Only because there are many and I'm so lazy here is one combined THANKYOUGUYSILOVEYOUGOLDENPIEAWARDSFORALL! Phew, that's a mouth full.  
  
Pie!Muse: Hyper much?  
  
Polecat: *bounces around with her bag of Skittles* Nope, not at all. *bounce bounce bounce*  
  
*17*  
  
"Jack leers over me, grinning at me and I cower at his feet stark naked. I look up at him and he kneels closer to me. For an instant I want to wrap my hands around his head and pull him into a full mouth kiss. He laughs then, a cruel, wicked laugh. Then I notice Kid Blink to his left laughing maniacally and Racetrack to his right cackling madly. I smell the ink of the marker before I actually see it; Jack waves it under my nose a few times for good measure. He proceeds to write in big red letters across my chest: Property of Jack Kelly. His ass is mine. I look around me and everyone us there laughing.... Dutchy, Shortie, Mush, Polecat, Tiger... everyone. I can feel the tears running down my face, cruel laughter echoing in my ears... and then I wake up."  
  
Denton looks carefully at me, his pen perched between his lips. He nods a few times without saying anything. "So.... is this a reoccurring dream?"  
  
I nod solemnly, "It even haunts me while I'm awake."  
  
"Which is how you and Ruin got into a confrontation."  
  
I nod again," I was having a waking nightmare and began to panic. Ruin saw me--"  
  
"And I thought I should snap him outta it as soon as possible," Ruin said with full innocence.  
  
Denton tapped his pen repeatedly on his notepad, nodding but not saying anything. "Sooo... this is why she hit you in the face?"  
  
I winced and rubbed my purpling jaw, "Yeah. And the stomach." Ruin growled low and shot me a sharp look. "But I was in a panic attack, " I added quickly. "And she completely snapped me out of it."  
  
Denton nodded some more and tapped his pen again on his notepad, "How long have you've been having this dream?"  
  
"Since the day I arrived here. I just.... I just feel so unloved by my family. I was uprooted and thrown here because they hate me so much." I made sure to make my voice crack a few times and dug my nails into my palm to make a few tears spring forward.  
  
"David, you're not unloved. Your family loves you very much, they're concerned about you and that's why you were sent here."  
  
"I don't believe you," I muttered stubbornly.  
  
"It's true, David. And everyone here at Saint Vincent's, we love you too. That's what we're here for, for you guys to talk to or come to us when you need to. We -the staff, your parents and family, we all love all of you."  
  
"Really?" I asked pretending to perk up a little. "H-how do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
I scoffed, "Someone's word doesn't mean a thing. Put it in writing, then I'll believe you."  
  
Denton tapped his pen on his notepad again and I fought back a cringe at his annoying habit. "Alright," he flipped the pages to a clean sheet. "'I, Bryan Denton, love you, David Jacobs.'"  
  
I bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from grinning. He handed me the memo and shooed Ruin and I out the door.  
  
"You two hurry and get ready for dinner. I'll talk to Medda about this misunderstanding. But Ruin, the next time find a staff member, okay? Remember, it's what we're here for."  
  
We both nodded, smiling fake but convincing smiles. "He's an idiot," Ruin muttered as we headed for the stairs that lead up to the dorms.  
  
"Yeah, but I got my note," I beamed, folding the paper and placing it safely in my pocket.  
  
"You were pretty convincing in there."  
  
I beamed brighter, "My mother always thought I should of been an actor."  
  
"But don't think that this makes us pals, Dave. Got it? You got me outta this jam, so I'll talk to Mis for you, but that's it. Whether she agrees to help you or not is her own choice."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"After that, that's it. I don't like you and you don't like me."  
  
"I like you."  
  
"I still don't like you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dutchy!Muse: *frantically looks through the notes on St. Vins* Didn't we already do the Davey-gets-a-love-note-from-Denton task?"  
  
*all the other muses shrug and watch Mad TV* I dunno.  
  
Dutchy!Muse: Yeah, I'm really sure we did... Poley?  
  
Polecat: *shrugs and watched Mad TV* I dunno.  
  
Dutchy!Muse: Authors! Grrr. 


	18. 18

*18*  
  
Now it isn't like girls scare me, I just find it a bit intimidating when I have five of them leering at me. Ruin had promised me a simple sit down with Misprint. We meet, I tell her how much I need her to keep Racetrack off my back so I can get past this initiation with what little dignity I have. She agrees, we shake hands and I'm off on my merry way. Only now I'm nothing more than a stumbling idiot with these five girls breathing down my neck.  
  
"Um, so I was, um, just, ya know..."  
  
Misprint rolled her eyes, "Will you get on with it already?"  
  
"I'm just... could you, I mean would..."  
  
Queenie snickered behind her hand, Shortie nudged her with her elbow but it did little.   
  
"Do we really need to have all these people here," I finally demanded.  
  
"It's for your own protection," Shortie said.  
  
I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat and stumbling along again, "See, Mis, Jack has me doing this.... tasks crap."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I've heard of that."  
  
"And a few friends are trying to help me out so that I don't get my ass humiliated or kicked."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard that too."  
  
Why did the situation seem to have such a Godfather vibe going on? I thought Spot was the Mafia man around this joint? "Right. So Jack has Racetrack and Blink watching my friends every move so that they can't help me."  
  
"Seems fair or else that'd be cheating right?"  
  
The other girls nodded in agreement with Misprint. I don't think my argument was winning.  
  
"But this list that Jack gave me is really ridiculous. You don't know some of the things I've been through already!"  
  
"Oh, I could guess," Misprint smirked.  
  
"Please," my voice quivered and the girls caught it, now more than just Queenie was snickering. "Please, I really need Dutchy and Skittery's help on this and I need Racetrack outta the way."  
  
"So what do you want me to do. Bump off my own boyfriend?"  
  
She looked awfully serious. She didn't crack a grin or a smirk. Neither did the other girls. Wait, does she think I want Race killed?  
  
"Don't bump him off," I cried. "Could you sorta keep him outta my way?"  
  
"I'm not the boss of him, Race isn't my puppy I can just say 'sit' 'stay' and he listens."  
  
"But... but... I was told he only listened to you."  
  
Polecat poked Misprint in the back and the smaller girl broke in laughter. "Who am I kidding. Race is better than a puppy! Yeah, Dave, I'll try to keep him outta the way. But you've gotta do something for me as well."  
  
I nodded feeling grateful that something finally felt like it was going my way. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"  
  
"Lose."  
  
"What?" My voice was so high probably only dogs could of heard it.  
  
Misprint again broke into laughter, she was starting to annoy me and creep me out with her sudden and perfect mood changes. "On Friday, stop by my dorm room. Okay?"  
  
"That's it? Just stop by?"  
  
She grinned mischievous little grin, a similar one came over the faces of the other girls as well. "Of course that's not it silly."  
  
Now it's like I said, it isn't like I'm scared of girls. Normal girls, regular girls, girls who don't go to Saint Vincent's, fine. Those other ones though, St. Vin girls, they scare the hell straight outta me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Guess what I decided to do? Not work on any other fic until I finish this one. Yes, that's right. which hopefully means I'll have this finished up rather quickly.  
  
Now... Attention Smartass. Hey, I tried emailing you this message but it kept coming back. Okay, I'm not gonna add your character to this part of St. Vins. Once this one is finished, I'm going to do another St. Vincent's story. It'll be sorta like a chronicle series. So you've got my guarantee that Smartass will be in the next set.  
  
Attention all Others: Please nobody send in any info about being apart of the next St. Vin's chronicle. I am not yet ready to begin work on it. Once I am, I'll be holding auditions. 


	19. 19

*19*  
  
"Guys, I have two days to get the rest of this stuff done or else my ass is Jack's."  
  
Dutchy grinned, "I don't really think that would be a bad thing."  
  
Actually, neither do I but that wasn't the exact situation I was referring to.  
  
"Dave, would you calm down already," Skittery said. "We've got plans in the works."  
  
"Oh, plans like what?"  
  
"You'll see at dinner."  
  
"How are we gonna get Oscar's flashlight and Kloppman's watch?"  
  
Dutchy and Skittery shrugged. "We're leaving those two tasks to last," Dutchy said. "Oscar hates us and Kloppman is nice but he's sure to rat us out if we tell him just exactly why we need his watch."  
  
I sighed and slumped against the frame of Dutchy's bed, less than two days and not even half the list completed. "Cheer up, Davey," Skittery patted my shoulder. "You hugged ruin and manage to actually walk away from the situation, feel proud of that."  
  
"The girls are up to something," I muttered. "Mis wants me to stop by her dorm on Friday but she won't say why. I've got a feeling it's not something good." Both Dutchy and Skitts refused to meet with eye contact. They know what the girls have in store for me!  
  
"What? What it is?" I cry.  
  
"I dunno," Skittery shrugs. "Mis is weird, didn't we tell you that?"  
  
"No, Specs did."  
  
"Well, somebody did, so you were at lease warned."  
  
"I thought you guys were my friends."  
  
"We are," Dutchy beamed at me. "We love ya, Dave." Now I didn't like that sparkle that was in his eye. "We love and adore you."  
  
"Stop hitting on me!"  
  
He chuckled but winked at me, "Alright, alright, calm down."  
  
"Guys," curly haired Mush popped his head into the room. "Dinners 'bout to be served. Could somebody save me a place?"  
  
Skittery nodded, "Yeah. Why?"  
  
He grinned and pointed out two very dark hickeys on his neck, "Gotta show Shortie I can out do hers."   
  
"Lucky guy," Skittery sighed. "I haven't had a girlfriends since I came here."  
  
"Poor guy," Dutchy patted him on the shoulder. "Need some comforting?"  
  
Skittery scowled at him and marched from the room, Dutchy and I followed closely behind.  
  
"You're actually coming to dinner," I remarked. "Thought you'd be busy with one of your two bed buddies."  
  
"Yeah, well, that would be kinda hard when they're both pissed at me."  
  
I snickered, "Oh? What happen? They asked for a commitment?"  
  
Dutchy shivered, "Ew, God, no. No, I forgot our anniversary."  
  
"Both anniversaries?"  
  
"No," he shook his head simply. "The anniversary of the day we decided that I was both of their boyfriends."  
  
"You all just agreed mutually?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Man, where do you find these people?"  
  
"Dude, look around you, we are in the great hall of the strange, the weird and the complicated of the world."  
  
"It's a wonder they just don't lock us up and throw away the key."  
  
"Dave, they already have."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I truly hate fish. I always have. Not only that, but I feel bad for them. How would you like to just be going along your merry way, get yanked up by your lip and then thrown on somebody's plate. Plus, the smell makes me feel ill. I push my tray as far away as possible my stomach turning several times over.  
  
"Not hungry," Pie Eater asked.  
  
I shook my head, "No. I hate fish."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. Hey, can I have it then?"  
  
"Yeah. Be my guest."  
  
"They were supposed to serve us pie too," he says through a half full mouth.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pie. We were supposed to get pie for dessert, I was looking forward to that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dude, I love sweets man. Sugar, anything with sugar."  
  
"Aren't you too hyper for sugar?"  
  
He nods and chuckles, "Yeah. Oh! Dude, did you see Sister Henrietta? Shit she is so hot for a nun. Maybe she's not a nun 'cause she wears her skirt so fucking short you can nearly look up her..."  
  
I tuned him out then, mostly because I really didn't have any interest in Sister Henrietta's unmentionables, but also because of what I saw two tables away.  
  
Jake's face was red. Really red. And sort blue too. He looked like he was trying to cough, or puke, but he more looked like a fish out of water. Like the way fishes gasp for breath because they can't breath. Like Jake was now.  
  
"He's choking!" I jump up from my table and race over to where Jake is. Sure enough, he was choking. His eyes were big and his face was getting ever bluer. I hit him in the center of his back a few times, but he continued to change colors. By now a crowd was gathering but I was more focused on Jake. I yanked him up from his seat with more strength than I thought I could muster. I quickly and silently thanked my mother for forcing me to take those CPR classes and proceeded with the Heimlich maneuver.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I wouldn't of called myself a hero, but with all the attention I was getting from the girls, I'd let them say it.  
  
"You saved Jake's life," Magic said rubbing her knee across mine from under the table.   
  
"I just did what anybody would of done." Heroes are suppose to modest, aren't they?  
  
"I wouldn't of had any clue of what to do if I saw him choking," Tiger said. "It was really cool you knew what to do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I guess it was."  
  
"Jake totally owes you his life," Skylar said. "He would have died if you hadn't of helped him."  
  
"Well, the nurse or somebody would have seen him too I'm sure."  
  
"But not as quick as you did," Queenie said. "He was really turning purple."  
  
"Blue," Dutchy said sliding into the table between two girls. "Dave dorm now."  
  
"Oooo, booty call," Magic teased. "If you have any energy left after you're done, come see me."  
  
"He won't," Queenie said as Dutchy and I parted from the table. "Not with Dutchy he won't."  
  
"Whatta you want," I asked Dutchy. "Did you see how many girls were swarming me?"  
  
"Dave, that counts as hugging Jake ya know. You've got that one checked off the list."  
  
That eerie grin of his began to give me a creepy feeling. "Was this the plan you had in the works," I hissed. "To try and kill Jake?"  
  
"What? No. Skitts and I stole dessert, that was our plan. We're gonna make Pie Eater focus on it and if he doesn't get up and start doing the cancan, he gets the whole thing."  
  
"Oh," I was doubtful for a moment. "Okay."  
  
"C'mon, I've got him, Bumlets, Swifty and Race in the room."  
  
I froze, "Race? Why Race?"  
  
"Because he saw me and Skitts sneaking up here with the pie. He's gonna try to snag a piece if Pie doesn't bite his hand off."  
  
"Davey."  
  
God that voice. That sweet-melt-me-into-a-puddle voice. I turn towards the voice, Dutchy scoffs behind me. Jack is leaning on the railing of the stairwell that goes to the floor below us. He has a scowl on his face but he still stands there cockily.   
  
"Um... yeah?"  
  
He motions towards the stairs with his head, "With me."  
  
I can feel my legs turning into jelly. "Uh, why?"  
  
His scowls deepens, "Just follow me."  
  
God yes, the hell and back.  
  
"You got some of your goons at the bottom waiting to beating the life outta me?"  
  
He's already headed down the stairs, he calls back up to me, "Last chance."  
  
I leave Dutchy in the hall and practically trip down the stairs chasing after Jack.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eheheheh. Yes, tis good to leave chapters so abruptly hanging. 


	20. 20

If I promised any shout outs, sorry, none this chapter as I am being to lazy.  
  
*20*  
  
* * * * *  
  
I reach the end of the staircase and expect to see Jack. Preferably naked or near so. To my disappointment, he isn't. Not only is he not naked, he's not even there. A sinking feeling hits my stomach, I should of known better. No doubt that this is some sorta setup. Jack probably has a few of his goons waiting around the corner to jump me, or maybe even the Delancey's or Kloppman. I should of just gone on with Dutchy.  
  
I peek around the corner of the corridor that leads to the cafeteria, the halls are dark, even if Jack was there I wouldn't be able to see him. "Jack," I call out in a loud whisper. "Jack?"  
  
I know I should just turn back around and take my ass upstairs. I need to just go to my room, watch Pie Eater eat his pie and put Jack out of my mind. But what do I find myself doing? Creeping down this dark hall and looking for Jack.  
  
Cafeteria A is on my right, and I sneak over to it. Jack probably snuck in here, he probably has Kid blink and who knows who else in here waiting for me. Fuck it, I'll just turn around and leave them hanging. David Jacobs is tired of being made a fool of. Then why the hell am I opening the door?  
  
I open the door far enough to just stick my head in, the room is pitch black except for the exit sign hanging over the emergency door. "Jack?"  
  
No answer. Great. "Jack, you in here?" I wait another moment. "Ja--aaaaaaahh!"  
  
I jump at lease two feet off the floor as a hand slides over my shoulder. I try to spin around only to bang my head on the door frame. I stumble a moment, the cafeteria doors close with a thud and my heart in trying to leap off my tongue.  
  
I can hear Jack snicker as he pulls me down the hallway. With the ruckus I just made, any guard on duty within a few feet is gonna be doing a sweep to find out who's down here. That'll land me in more trouble as well as everyone else Medda already threatened with expelling.  
  
"Jack--"  
  
"Shush," he pulls me around another corner and we creep half way down a flight of stairs that leads to whatever St. Vincent's subbasement holds.  
  
I can see the reflection of a flashlight sweeping back and forth above us, along with the click, click, click of heels on the marble floor. The clicking stops, a throat clears, a cuss is grumbled -it's Kloppman's voice- and his footsteps retreat. Finally I let out a very relieved sigh. Jack lit a cigarette.  
  
"Jack, smoke detectors," I say looking around for the closest one.  
  
"They don't work," he replied.  
  
That's just wonderful, I think to myself. We're suck in this old building with bars on every window and not one working smoke detector in the building. We're so fucked.  
  
"The one's in the classrooms work," he said. "Found that out last month when I tried to smoke in Sister Enrica's class."  
  
"Jack, did you want me for some reason?" I hoped the eagerness in my voice could only be heard my own words.  
  
"Why indeed I do, Davey."  
  
"Er, uh... okay. Um, why?"  
  
"Dave, how about I cut you a deal?"  
  
"A deal? For what? am I on trial here?"  
  
"Dave, I got a rep here I need to uphold."  
  
I sigh and roll my eyes," Why does it seem like I've heard this all before."  
  
"Not that shit Spot Conlon gave you," the anger flash of amber in his eyes sent a tingly feeling through my body. "Fuck Spot, okay?"  
  
Gladly.  
  
"His egos bigger than he could ever wish to be. Spot doesn't need to up hold his rep, it's never been in any danger, not even when I tied him to the flag pole. Spot has a name for himself on the streets. He was born into, he'll die with it. Me, though, nah. I've had to make myself up from a tiny little nobody. A nobody like you, Dave."  
  
He's looking to piss me off, but I don;t give into what he wants. If he wanted me to ram my tongue down his throat, that I'd oblige by. But not getting miffed by his name calling.  
  
"I've never been much of a somebody, Davey. When I got here bigger kids picked on me, pushed me around and kicked me while I was down. But I finally stood up for myself, I made Jack Kelly a well known name. So when the King of Brooklyn came here, I had to make sure I kept what kingdom I had built up. Now that kingdom is in jeopardy again."  
  
I scoffed, "From who? Me?" King Jack and his kingdom only sounded like he was trying to compensate for something.  
  
"Ya know, I really doubted anybody would help you with that loser list. but I shoulda figured Dutchy would get a soft spot for you. Dave, don't finish that list."  
  
"Why? So you can tie me ass naked to a flagpole in front of the entire school? Thanks, Jack, but I can make as ass outta myself without your help."  
  
"I'll trying to make you a deal here. Keep the list incomplete and I'll go real easy on you. Naked pictures of you in the girls dorms, nothing big. Scouts honor."  
  
I narrow my eyes at him, "Am I really suppose to take your word on this?"  
  
"You have my solemn guarantee."  
  
He's full of shit and I can tell by the twinkle in his eyes and the ghost of a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Wow, Jack, I'm really amazed. Amazed and in disbelief. I've never had anyone scared of me before."  
  
His face contorts into a scowl and he grinds his cigarette into the step at my feet, "Say what?"  
  
"Do I threaten you that badly? Think I'm gonna take your cronies and claim your thrown as my own? I don't want it Jack, I don't need to make a name for myself; not here anyway. But it's funny to have a guy so high up on the social ladder be afraid of a little nobody like me."  
  
That flash of amber in his eyes again, it stirs an uncontrollable feeling in me. Before I know what I'm doing, I rush forward and put my hands on his shoulders, pressing my lips on his.  
  
He's surprised and tries to slide backwards, only pinning himself to the wall instead. I can see how wide his eyes are right before he closes them and to my surprise his tongue intertwines with mine. The kiss is less than a few seconds before Jack breaks away, wiping his mouth and spitting.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you," he roars.  
  
Above our heads someone snickers, we both look up to see a very amused looking Duckie. She tries to cover he laugh with one hand but the sound escapes anyway.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Upstairs, where else? I came down here for a cigarette, didn't know a show was included."  
  
"Don't you tell a fuckin' soul about this," Jack fumes as he jumps to his feet, pointing a stern finger at Duckie and then me. "Not a fucking soul!"   
  
Duckie takes a seat where Jack was and we both watch him storm away.   
  
"Got a light?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great," she mutters. "You look like an idiot who just fell in love."  
  
I dopey smile crosses my face, "I think I have."  
  
"You're an idiot then."  
  
I nod, "An idiot n love."  
  
"No, just an idiot. Jack," she says slowly waving her unlit cigarette with every word. "Jack. Is. Into. Girls."  
  
"Oh?," a voice fills with the cocky air I'm feeling. "Then why did he kiss me back?"  
  
I get up and head for the stairs that will lead me to the boys dorms, turning back one more time to add, "I love you too, Duck and that beautiful laugh of yours."  
  
She flips me off and I merrily make my way back up stairs.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*cracks her whip* Get a move on Muse! I want this fic done now. Now! *evil laughter* 


	21. 21

The Shout-Out's to Mah Peeps...  
  
Pie!Muse: Poley, please don't ever talk like that again.  
  
Hehe ^__^;  
  
Alexandra Paige: Shortie! You changed your name, dude! *states the obvious, duh* Thank the gods there was no Jack/Pulitzer in Newsies. *shudders* Ew. And the foot is tasting a bit like pink Converse, which happen to taste just like rubber ^___^.  
  
Thumbsucker Snitch: YaaaaaY, cookies! I made Jack/Davey hot-damn-sexy o_o, whoa. Cool!  
  
Drama-Queen: Where ya been, this has *been* interesting. Nah, I'm just joshin' ya, I'm not that egotistical. -Dutchy!Muse: *coughyeahrightcough*-  
  
Falco Conlon: Scrummy... like as in scrumptiously yummy? Mmmm, yes, that does sound good.  
  
GlitterPunk: Of course I'll put ya in Shadey! Erm, if I could find someplace to squeeze ya in. If not, there is a definite opening for you in the next series. Aye, laziness, yes, I never feel like doing Shout-Out's 'cause I'm a lazy Beeotch. -Pie!Muse: What did I say about the ghetto talk?! Arg!- Cute bugger isn't he?  
  
Seraph: Heh, what's left of Davey's list... hm, like two and a half more things I think. Yeh, I've had to reread through earlier chapters just to keep up with myself too.  
  
Stage: Hehe, I never thought I'd actually write a Davey fic. Or even like him. But, well, lookit me now!  
  
geometrygal: *leaves you to your euphoric high*  
  
Blinks-Tiger: I'm the Whore and Master of short chapters. Ehh, it's what I'm known for. Agrees with your comment 100 and 50 percent. The quality here is really going downhill. What happen? *sigh* Sometimes I'm afraid to even click the little link anymore.  
  
*21*  
  
* * * * *   
  
I had hoped my night would be filled with Cowboy dreams. Only it was hard to get any sleep at all when I kept being woken up by the sounds of Pie Eater retching up his guts. Apparently he couldn't hold still for the full ten minutes. After eight he grabbed the pie and scarfed it down before Racetrack could get his hands on a piece.  
  
'What's wrong with that guy anyway,' Race had ranted for almost an hour afterward as Pie lay on our floor whimpering. 'Ya'd think that was the only damn pie left in the entire world! Bet'cha he'd rather spend the night with a piece of pie than with a girl.'  
  
He finally shut up when Misprint came wandering down from the girls' floor looking for him. When she called, he jumped; I really need to find a man like that.  
  
I finish buttoning up my ugly butter-yellow shirt and tuck it into my slacks. I move slow and sluggishly, still tired and wishing for another half an hour of sleep. My roommates dress just as slowly which gives me a chance to admire Mush's really well built physique.  
  
"I ain't into that, Davey," he says pulling in his shirt.  
  
"What? What, I didn't do anything," I cry feeling the blush rise in my cheeks.  
  
"I can feel your eyes on me," he turns towards me and I take one last peek at his abs before his shirt is buttoned. "I got a girlfriends, Shortie, remember her?"  
  
As if on cue, the girl named for her short stature showed up at our dorm door. "Mush, breakfast, c'mon."  
  
He grinned and rushed to the doorway still getting his uniform situated.  
  
"Hi, Dave. Nice night," Shortie asked as she helped Mush straighten his tie.  
  
I look her over a moment, wondering if Duckie had spilt the beans on mine and Jack's kiss. Not being able to read the smile on her face, I just shrug, "It was alright."  
  
"I'm sure it was," she says linking arms with Mush. "Later all!"  
  
"She's, um, chipper this morning," I comment.  
  
Specs rolled his eyes, "She's chipper whenever she's with Mush."  
  
"They're in looooooove," Dutchy teased.  
  
"Hm. Lucky them."  
  
Dutchy scoffed, "Yeah, right. Poor saps. Don't fall for that love bullshit, Dave, it's pure crap. See ya later, love, I'm gonna go meet up with Queenie."  
  
Specs nodded and quickly kissed the blonde as he dashed out the dorm room. His dark eyes showed sorrow as he sat on his lover's bed to pull on his shoes.  
  
"You okay, Specs?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I just said 'sure', didn't I," he snapped.  
  
I bit my tongue to hold back the foul mouthed comment I wanted to lash out with. "Still mad at him for missing your anniversary?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mad at him for something else?"  
  
"No," his answer was quieter, almost a whisper.  
  
"Are you mad at him at all?"  
  
He shook his head, "No.... I love him."  
  
"Oh," I sat down next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Uh-oh."  
  
He nodded, "I know."  
  
* * *  
  
During the course of the school day I had expected everyone to be abuzz with the kiss I shared with Jack. Tom my surprise and somewhat disappointment, it wasn't. I guess Duckie had kept her word and kept her mouth shut. So far, I have as well.  
  
"Any big plans for tomorrow night, Dave," Skittery asked as we took our place at out usual lunch table.  
  
"Study. Homework. Sleep. Why? What trouble you looking to get me into?"  
  
"None, man, but tomorrow is our Halloween dance."  
  
"Dance? Huh? Where?"  
  
"In the gym, where else? We're allowed to wear costumes, eat plenty and dance our asses off."  
  
"Nobody told me there was going to be a dance."  
  
He shrugged, "Probably because you've been so wrapped up in that jack off list."  
  
"I don't have a costume. Or a date for that matter."  
  
"Friday is a half day. Medda and some of the Sisters are going to take a few groups to buy costumes, assuming you have money and all."  
  
I nodded remembering the forty dollars I stole from my father's wallet the morning I was dropped off here.   
  
"Cool, I'll tell Medda to add you to her group."  
  
"But I don't have a date, Skitts."  
  
"Neither do I," he said getting a determined look on his face. "But I will. I spent enough nights here alone."  
  
I look over my shoulder to the table he was concentrating so hard on. There were a few girls there, two I knew, three I didn't; Itey, Snitch and Snoddy were the only others at the table. "So which one you gonna ask out," I asked Skittery. "Chance, Magic or one of the others."  
  
"One of the others," he said standing from the table. "Hey, Snitch, c'mere a minute." He grinned down at me seeing the perplexed look on my face. "Don't look so surprised, Dave, beggars can't be choosers."  
  
"Um... yeah?" Snitch asked as he cautiously approached Skittery.  
  
"Got a date for tomorrow yet?"  
  
"Nah," Snitch answered smiling bashfully. "Trying to still convince Itey, but he won't go with me."  
  
"I will."  
  
The other boy blushed pink at Skittery's offer; Skittery looked at him quite hungrily. I was half expecting him to ravish the poor boy right in the middle of the cafeteria.  
  
"Okay, sure. That'd... uh, that's cool. Do you wanna, um, come sit at my table?"  
  
I returned to my lunch as Skittery moved to join his new beau. Not feeling hungry in the least, I picked over the food sitting in front of me. If only getting Cowboy to agree to a date was that easy.  
  
"Dave," Crutchy called out as he eagerly hobbled over to my table, handing me a blue slip of paper. "It's a pass to Denton's office. You have visitors."  
  
My stomach literally dropped. "Who?" I didn't even need to ask, I already knew. After all, who the hell else would come visit me here?  
  
"Your parents."  
  
Great.  
  
"Some little kid."  
  
Wonderful.  
  
"And this pretty hot looking girl."  
  
Fuck.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
YaaaaaaaaY! I added some Snitch/Skitts-ness. I've been feeling in a Snitch/Skitts kinda mood ^______^. 


	22. 22

*22*  
  
Les buzzed about Denton's office like a hyper and distracting hummingbird. My eyes kept darting to him, I barely heard the drivel my father was droning on about to Denton. My mother held onto my hand for dear life, petting it softly as she listened and watched the two men talk about my performance at Saint Vins. My heart sped up a few times when I was sure Denton was going to reveal my nearly getting expelled, being caught in the girls' dorm, telling Medda that I wanted to wear a bra to feel closer to my mother... Thankfully though, he didn't and I thanked whoever was watching out for my ass for that one.  
  
I avoided all eye contact with Sarah and clenched my jaw tightly together with each pitiful sigh that escaped her throat. Poor Sarah who had to be dragged to her little brother's school. Poor Sarah who was bored out of her mind. Poor, poor Sarah who wasn't getting all the attention for once. She'll have to do one better than me now to be sure all the attention is put back on her again. She already makes better grades than me, stays out of trouble more than I do, does what our parent say to do, does her chores... To top me this time, she'll have to either fuck around -which she does under our parents noses, yet they're oblivious to it- or get pregnant.  
  
"Don't scowl, David," Mom says, breaking my train of thought. "You'll get premature wrinkles."  
  
"Sorry," I mutter. "I was just, um, thinking about this upcoming dance."  
  
"A dance?" Mom sounds enthusiastic. "What kind of dance?"  
  
"A Halloween one."  
  
"It's a tradition here," Denton added. "Every year the kids can dress up, dance and mingle, you know, have a good time. A few of the Sisters take some of the kids over to a costume shop to buy costumes, and we even have a stock room of old costumes for the children who don't have the funds. The kids really have a great time."  
  
Mom smiles at me and squeezes my hand in both of hers, "Do you need money for anything, David? What am I asking... of course you do! Mayer, give David... how much do you need?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno," I shrug and let a moment or so pass. "Um, I guess thirty should do."  
  
"Give David forty dollars, Mayer."  
  
"Esther--"  
  
"Mayer," Mom turns her head and gives him that look that makes all men shut up and obey. I wish I could master that look, but I think it's only a woman's trait.  
  
Dad tightly presses his lips together, pulls out his wallet and hands a couple of bills to Mom. She kisses my cheek and presses the money into my palm, "Spend it wise, David, hear?"  
  
I nod and kiss her cheek, "Of course, Mama."  
  
I catch a glimpse of Sarah rolling her eyes and I grin to myself. She might have Dad wrapped around her little finger, but I'm always gonna be mom's favorite.  
  
"David, let's give your family a tour, shall we?"  
  
"Just a brief one," Dad says looking at his watch. "We have a family dinner to get to."  
  
"Dinner?" I turn to my Mom, a small pout on my face. We've never gone to family dinners before.  
  
"It's for your Grandmothers's birthday," Mom says.  
  
"For Grandma Neeni," Sarah says with a small wicked smirk on her face. "Dad's bringing us to that nice Italian restaurant on 5th avenue. He's treating everyone, well, almost everyone."  
  
That was an intentional jab at me, that damn bitch. And they wonder, they have the damn nerve to wonder why I threw a knife at her!  
  
"Come on, David," Mom links her arm around mine. "Show me your room first. Let's see if it's as much of a mess as your one at home, or maybe the Sister's here taught you about actually putting your dirty underwear in a hamper."  
  
"It's clean Mom, but only because Specs is such a neat frak over things like that." Yeah, he'll bitch at me for leaving my boxers on the floor, but I can't say squat about it when his come flying across the room at two in the morning.  
  
"Specs? Oh, is he your roommate?"  
  
"Um, one of them."  
  
"Well, introduce us," Mom says as she nearly drags me out of Denton's office.  
  
I bulk and drag my feet as much as possible, slowing her down only a little. It was still lunch and who knew who would be in the dorms at this time. What if we walked in on Mush and Shortie? Or more likely than not, Dutchy with Specs or -maybe even and- Queenie. I silently prayed as we headed to the boys dorms rooms, hoping that my room was empty or else they'd have to scoop up my unconscience mother off the floor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shout Out's next chapter.  
  
Shade, I think I mighta found one way to fit you into this fic, in one of the upcoming chapters too! I have your profile for F.e.W., want me to use the same profile for this story? Also, if you can think up a reason (or even reasons) why Shade is in St. Vins (like Blink with his pyromania, Skittery with his suicide and so on), that'd be ace. If you can't, just let me know and I'll try my best to think something up.  
  
Alright, s'all I got, mates.  
  
Cheers! 


End file.
